Beauty and the Wolverine
by Jaffen's Girl
Summary: Janeway finds a dangerous man stranded on a planet being hunted by the Hirogen, She's spent 5 years alone in the delta quadrant could this man win her heart? Technically a Xover but mostly involves Voy... for now. Limited knowledge of the Xmen is ok.
1. First Encounters

Written By Jaffen's Girl

Janeway/Logan (Hugh Jackman Wolverine)

This Chapter PG- later Chapters will be NC-17

Janeway finds a dangerous man stranded on a planet being hunted by the Hirogen, She's spent 5 years alone in the delta quadrant could this man win her heart? Technically a Xover but mostly involves Voy... for now. Limited knowledge of the Xmen is ok.

Amended 5/16/13 for minor errors not context

**Beauty and the Wolverine**

_**Chapter 1**_** FIRST ENCOUNTERS**

"There are human life signs on the planet Captain!" Ensign Harry Kim called from behind his console.

"How could any one live in these conditions?" The Captain asked.

"They are faint, one human male." Harry's tone changed slightly.

"Beam him to sickbay" she mashed her combadge then spoke, "Janeway to the Doctor."

"Yes Captain?" The EMH was busying himself in sickbay.

"We are transporting a patient to you now, use extreme caution it looks as though the Hirogen have been hunting him and they haven't had much luck. There are many already dead on the planets surface."

"Great... Doctor out," the EMH prepared for his patient.

"Energize." Janeway instructed Ensign Kim.

"Transport completed Captain."

"Good, get us out of here Mister Paris." She looked at her Helmsman.

"Aye, Aye Captain" the young blonde man plotted his course.

Down in sick bay the Doctor had erected a forcefield immediately around the large man that was beamed aboard, the doctor moved closer to him with his tricorder to get a better look the man appeared to be unconscious. Now observing his injuries the doctor began to scan his new patient he reached for a hypospray when the man started to stir, the doctor noticed that the man was rapidly healing on his own.

"Amazing," he said to himself temporarily forgetting the hypospray.

Just then, three sharp knives protruded from the man's knuckles; if the doctor had been made of flesh and blood he would have been beheaded, both of the men were surprised but for different reasons. The doctor tried to calm his patient but it proved ineffective, in a huff the EMH charged through the forcefield and hailed his captain.

While explaining the need for security to the captain the large man ran into the forcefield, it didn't knock him back, but it didn't allow him to go any further, for that the doctor was grateful.

"Let me out of here!" Over the Con Janeway could hear the deep raspy growl of the man the doctor was concerned for.

"Sir! Please remain calm we are trying to help you," the doctor explained as security moved into position.

"I'm in a CAGE!" He was furious, "you will not do any tests on me!"

"You are correct. No one will be doing any tests." Kathryn Janeway entered the room and the large man stopped his attack on the forcefield and looked at her. He could tell she was their leader just by the way she held herself and the reactions of the others in the room. In fact the air seemed to stand still as soon as she walked in.

"Our doctor was only trying to help you... It looks like you are ok now, we were under the impression you were injured." Her small frame stood tall in front of him. Her arms straight down at her sides one of her hands relaxed the other moving subtly to put emphasis on her words.

"I ordered you to be transported from the surface because we know the Hirogen very well if they are hunting you they will not stop until you're dead... however long that might take... " she noticed the blood and dirt covering the man in front of her. Her strong voice demanded attention, he watched her eyebrow arched when she spoke the last sentence. "However many lives are sacrificed."

"Let me out of here," he growled. He was not afraid of her and had no intentions of being held captive, but there was something about this woman that put him at ease, but he was unwilling to give in at this very moment.

Her head tilted slightly, "retract your claws" the corner of her mouth turned up faintly, but it was the sparkle in her eyes that sent goosebumps throughout the rugged man's body.

The sound of scraping metal filled the room as the blades disappeared impressively into the man's hands. Janeway nodded to one of her officers and the forcefield dissipated.

"Thank you, Miss...? " the man's voice softened.

"Captain Kathryn Janeway, you are on the Federation starship Voyager, Mr...?"

"Logan... just Logan ," he smiled. "Thanks for the lift... " Logan held out his hand and she grasped it with her own. The thought had occurred to her that three large lethal objects lay dormant in the hand she willingly took hold of. Tuvok noticed too because he had moved closer very quickly. But she was not concerned there was something genuine about this man, she just knew it.

He was strong, she felt it in his grip and saw it in his shapely arms she let her eyes rake over his large solid chest down to his hard abdomen and over to his smooth buttocks. Her eyes linger over his body taking in the man before her, he was filthy and sweaty. Kathryn caught herself before letting her mind wander too far she tried to regain her composure and act natural.

"We would like to help you return home, you are welcome to clean up first; get settled, I imagine the Hirogen will not be pleased with me," she smiled, the two noticed that they hadn't released the others hand. Janeway loosened her grip and Logan did the same, but neither one had completely let go of the other. "We can meet in the conference room in one hour. This is Commander Chakotay," she called to the man who Logan hadn't noticed. "Would you please show Logan our guest quarters?"

"Of course captain." Chakotay smiled at Logan and the Captain dropped his hand and positioned it on her hip.

"Thank you Captain," Logan was sincere as he followed Chakotay out of sickbay. He turned only to confirm his suspicions that he was being watched, and it didn't bother him at all.

The Captain stayed behind after she dismissed her security officers. She instructed them to treat Logan as a guest and to notify Tuvok of any concerns they might have in regards to their new friend.

"Captain, I insist we keep a closer eye on Mr. Logan," the tall Vulcan had noticed the interaction that his captain had with the stranger. In all his years with her he had never known her to appear taken by an individual or place as much trust as she had in such a hostile visitor.

"No Tuvok, Commander Chakotay will do fine. I don't feel as though he is a threat and I bet he is sick of being treated like a prisoner." She sounded far away and deep in thought. "He is not from around here, he's a survivor. Did you notice his clothes? They were filthy, covered in dirt and blood. He only demanded freedom from us, nothing else. He's been running for long time…"

"Perhaps there is good reason for his treatment," Tuvok made his final argument.

"I don't believe that Tuvok." Her eyes were fixed on her hand. Her memories of the strange man lingered and she could still feel his hand in hers. Tuvok left her standing in sick bay lost in thought.

The doctor took her lingered presence as an invitation to reveal the information acquired in his scans.

"Captain?" The holographic doctor was slightly annoyed that the captain did not seem to be paying any attention to him. "This is important information!"

"I hear you doctor, regenerating metal man..." Janeway sighed and inaudibly mumbled, "Hard and smooth like metal."

"Captain?" The doctor was confused by what he thought he heard.

She shook her head; this man had her thinking things she hasn't thought in quite a long time. She admitted to herself that she was distracted by him.

"Doctor I'll see you in the conference room. Perhaps Logan will tell us a little bit more about himself. Please keep the information you found in your scans to yourself for now."

Janeway headed for her ready room she needed to clear her mind before this meeting.

_**OOOOOOO**_

"Chakotay is it?" Logan asked

"Yes. Commander Chakotay, Captain Janeway's first officer."

"She is ..." Logan was not sure why he wanted to say what was on his mind so he stopped himself just in time.

"Yes?" Chakotay notice his loss of words.

"...Nice," he knew it was ridiculous as soon as he said it.

Chakotay smiled, "Yes, she is nice it is one of the many honorable traits she has." Chakotay examined the man in front of him, he was poorly groomed and looked like a mess however he didn't appear to be tired at all.

Logan didn't say anything else he only nodded his head in agreement; Chakotay showed him to his assigned quarters and helped him operate their technology he waited for Logan to get settled. With his clothing refreshed and the blood and grime lifted from his body Logan was ready to see the beautiful woman with the intense blue eyes once again.

He looked over at Chakotay.

"Are you ready?" he asked the man sitting comfortably and patiently. Chakotay stood up and they headed for the bridge.

Logan decided that he liked the commander. Although he seemed kind and intelligent Logan suspected that Commander Chakotay could pack a punch. The Commander was handsome and built tough but he didn't make Logan feel unwelcome at all. He found that strange because where he is from humans can be very unwelcoming towards mutants. The more he thought about it the more he wondered. These people were unlike any humans he knew. They were unlike any species he had come in contact with since he found himself in this strange space. He looked over at his new friend and smiled.

"You really think you guys can get me back home?"

"We will certainly try our best. Once you explain how you got here to the Captain-"

Logan was guilty at this point of not paying attention. He was lost in thought at the merest mention of the captain, he admittedly has a thing for strong independent women, his female friends back home had many of the same qualities of this particular woman. She's intelligent, confident and quick a solid leader and her crew has respect for her, he noticed no one spoke the whole time she was talking with him. They trust her. This woman was charming and he looked forward to getting to know her better. Logan had been around a long time he noticed Kathryn Janeway he was very aware of her. It was hard not to be especially while her eyes burned a trail around his body, this woman's passion runs deep and he was very interested in her interest in him.

Suddenly the ship shook violently throwing the two men at the walls of the turbo lift.

"Red alert, Battle Stations!" Janeway's voice echoed throughout the ship.

Logan followed Chakotay out of the lift and onto the bridge to find Kathryn Janeway already confronting a large Hirogen on the view screen.

"We will not turn him over to be hunted by your men. Perhaps we could make a trade for his freedom."

"Captain" the Hirogen hissed with distaste. "I am tired of your constant interference! You have proven to -"

"End transmission," She turned to Tuvok then to Tom. "Disable his ship and get us the hell out of here... NOW" She was sick of them pushing her around, just because she could easily be out numbered by them she treaded water when Voyager encountered them, well not today! She could handle the one ship and deal with the rest later.

"Aye Captain" was heard from every station on the bridge. She crossed the bridge when the objective was completed. The ship was disabled and she glanced at the smoking hunk of metal on her view screen as it disappeared.

"Mr. Kim?"

"No signs of any ships" Harry was prompt with the information she wanted.

"Keep watching the long range scans."

Kathryn Janeway was pacing her ready room rambling to an audience that consisted of three men. She was aggravated with the current situation but Chakotay knew that she was, for lack of a better word, frisky.

"MY interference! Those... those...BASTARDS are the ones who ransacked MY ship and tortured MY crew how many times?" Chakotay smiled at Logan who wore a similar grin. Logan read the command team's body language very well. Tuvok was a different story he looked over at the expressionless man. Logan turned his attention to the fiery woman in front of him, bewildered, this woman was relentless and cocky and there was only one thing that crossed his mind.

He whispered to Chakotay "I think I'm in love."

"What's not to love?" Chakotay winked playfully at his new friend.

"Commander, MISTER Logan" the captain was pissed but the banter between the two men at her expense was amusing and she was unable to keep a straight face.

The two men straightened in mock fear and cracked at the smile on her face as she shook her head. Tuvok was... well... Tuvok.

The meeting in the conference room with the senior staff was going well except that they had no idea how to get Logan back to his reality. The X-Men along with other things did not exist in their Earth's history or in the present time. Logan explained to them all he could about the X-Men, mutants and his universe.

"Wolverine" Janeway smiled "I like it." she cocked her head slightly to the side and raise an eyebrow he was now very fond of.

Logan was shocked as he felt heat rise to his cheeks. _'Blushing! Oh if the guys could see him now Ice man would have a field day! The mighty wolverine lit up like an easy bake oven!'_

"I have no idea how long I 've been here it has been months I'm sure, but I don't know where I emerged... I was out riding my motorcycle when ZAP! I was on some vessel."

"The Hirogen?" Chakotay asked.

"No I was sold to them, this was a different species I don't think I would be able to identify them I could barley see them... I was locked in a dark room, but I got the impression they had no idea where I came from nor did they care. They were afraid of me, after of course they provoked me trying to torture me for information and such."

"Indeed," the Vulcan voiced his thoughts to the group.

"Wait a minute." Tom moved in closer to Logan with a serious expression. "You're telling us that you were driving a motorcycle!" He threw his hands up "So cool!" he smiled at his disapproving girlfriend who couldn't hide her amusement.

Tom managed a bit of comic relief for the moment and after careful consideration a conclusion was made.

"Logan you are welcome to stay with us" the Captain was looking directly into his eyes and there was a long pause as the two drifted in thoughts about each other.

*Ahem* Chakotay cleared his throat in attempted to bring the captain back without anyone else noticing and it might have worked. Janeway continued to speak however the two did not break eye contact.

"We could find something for you to do around here if you don't mind being cooped up on this small ship or following my command."

"I owe you my life Captain. I respect you and your crew. I will accept your offer to stay; I will do whatever I can."

_**OOOOOOO**_

Weeks went by and Captain Janeway worked hard to avoid being alone with Logan . She enjoyed his company and found him to be very pleasant even when he was being sarcastic and she found his humor a bit dry. The problem was not with him but with herself. It had been a long time since Kathryn was romantically interested in a man and she was well aware that he was interested in her too. It had been a long time since Kathryn had been looked at the way Logan looked at her, hungry. She was a woman and he was very much a man, just the type of man she could allow herself to get a little reckless with. The two flirted at every opportunity usually making others in the room laugh. The playful nature of the captain was common to the senior staff but her behavior did have some of them wondering.

"So it isn't just me then?" B'Elanna asked her boyfriend and their friend.

"Oh no, I have defiantly noticed," Tom told them, the three were crouched together at a small table in the mess hall.

"The Captain is just being friendly. She would never get involved with a member of her crew." Harry reasoned with them.

"But he isn't a member of her crew! Let's face it Janeway is not made of wood and that man is showing a very real interest in her. Not to mention he is HOT!" B'Elanna fanned herself to emphasize the effect Logan was having on the female population among the crew.

Logan's popularity among the crew was overwhelming. He spent a lot of time alone or with Chakotay and Captain Janeway. He was often approached to spend time with other crew members but he declined any offers too personal but was almost always willing to partake in any group gatherings. He was just never one for a lot of social interaction and he wasn't interested in getting involved with anyone except maybe one woman, the only woman he couldn't seem to get alone. His time with the Captain was delightful and normal of all things. He enjoyed both her and Chakotay's company. It could be considered a good thing that he didn't spend anytime alone with the captain because he had feelings for her and found it difficult even in the presence of the commander not to be a little inappropriate..

"If you two even try, I will have you both tossed out an airlock!" Janeway exclaimed one night at dinner.

"Really? If you do that then who's ass are you gonna stare at?" Logan asked in mock concern.

With out missing a beat Janeway quipped "Fine, Chakotay can stay... I need him for the duty roster anyway."

Logan was convinced that now wasn't a good time to test the waters in this relationship, but he had definite plans to do so. He felt content to remain on Voyager because even with his anti-social nature, It was very easy for Logan to fall into step with the rest if the crew. These humans were nonjudgmental of him and had no interest in how he worked to serve their interest they simply embraced him and welcomed him as one of their own. Captain Janeway was a fair and pleasant woman she reminded him of Professor Xavier a leader he admired and respected back home. Logan was content to travel with these people to their home world. He had pledged his allegiance to the Captain two weeks ago and he never makes promises he can't keep.

Logan was at her door now for dinner, alone.

"Logan, where is Chakotay?"

"He was on his way here with me when he was called away, he suggested we eat with out him."

"Very well then, come on in." The captain was still in her uniform the last week had been exhausting. The crew had undergone quite a few attacks and experienced some strange phenomenon they hadn't been able to understand. The recuperation process was taking longer then Captain Janeway had hoped.

Dinner went well. The captain took this opportunity alone with Logan to find out how he was doing adjusting to life on a spaceship.

"Honestly Captain the situations you and your crew have been in have kept me busy just observing and lending a hand when I can, but I'm a little bit restless, the holodeck has helped me tremendously. It also helps that your crew is so friendly and engaging. I can't say that I'm not enjoying myself because I am but I want to help. I can't sit back and watch much longer. I need to be a part of this crew somehow."

Kathryn touched his hand lightly. "We will find something for you I promise. I am sure Tuvok could use your help. He is always looking for strong men."

_**OOOOOOO**_

The next morning Kathryn Janeway stepped into the conference room and greeted her senior staff along with Neelix and Logan. Logan had been present at the morning meetings in hope that he would to be able to lend a hand any way possible.

"We are going to need a bigger table" she observed.

Harry briefed the senior staff. There is a planet about 100 light years from their current position. The planet is rich in resources and the mines are full of rare minerals they could use for many of Voyager's systems.

"Tom, set a course. Harry, do a thorough scan of the planets surface as we get closer. Mr. Tuvok, Logan and I will accompany you and a team to the surface. You're dismissed." Janeway wanted to go down on the planet with the away team because it was Logan 's first time off the ship.

Scans of the planets surface showed no life signs of any kind and the initial search of the planet went well. Janeway and Ensign Kim left Logan and Tuvok, taking the other officers to mine the dilithium deposits deep in the cave. Tuvok and Logan began a thorough search of the caves for a second time.

Mining the dilithium was going well, however Captain Janeway felt the hair on her neck stand on end. There were people in the cave with them and they were watching her. She discretely looked around but didn't see anyone, but her instincts told her otherwise.

"Harry" she called over the young ensign. Leaning down she pretended to show him something interesting. "We are being watched. I have a terrible feeling about our admirers I don't think it would be wise to engage them. Tell Lieutenant Thomas to pack up and take the others out of the cave and contact Voyager. We need to find Tuvok."

"Yes Captain." Harry caught on acting as natural as possible.

"Janeway to Tuvok" No answer.

"Janeway to Tuvok, please respond." No answer, just as she had expected.

Harry approached his Captain. "The away team is ready to depart Captain. I tried hailing Commander Tuvok out side of the cave with no luck." What he didn't tell her is what she already knew. Chakotay would send extra security down to the planet in order to help recover Tuvok and Logan.

"Excellent, Harry," she started toward the opening of the cave. Her plan was to meet with the other officers and have a better look around.

Janeway and Kim were ambushed before she could finish her sentence.

The young ensign and his captain fought the first few men successfully but eventually they were overcome, the men were large and barbaric they looked similar to caveman and that carried large clubs that were used to beat Janeway and Kim unconscious.

Janeway awoke in what felt like a makeshift bed somewhere in the cave. It was dark and reeked of sweat and body odor. The Captain could feel that her arms and legs were bound together. She could hear arguing in the distance that her internal translator couldn't decipher. Careful not to alert anyone that she was awake she peaked at her surroundings. Harry was about twenty feet away from her, he was sitting with his arms and legs bound, awake and looking around he noticed that she was awake but was careful not to pay her any attention. Kathryn worked on the binds confining her wrists behind her back she noticed the subtle movements Harry was making, she realize he was working on the ropes binding him too. She managed to free her hands _'Easy enough'_ she though to herself however as soon as she'd move to untie her legs she knew the men would notice her.

Kathryn Janeway was nervous. She had a terrible feeling in her gut. Harry was moving too much and he was drawing attention to himself, the men headed in his direction and it didn't look like they were interested in talking. Kathryn moved slowly to the tie around her ankles and worked quickly to untie her extremely sore legs she quickly examined her deformed ankles and she realized that they must be broken, they had broken her legs so that she can't run and she bet Harry's were broken too. She noticed their phasers and tricorders were set off to the side close to her position. The primitive humanoids that inhabited this cave must not understand what they are or how the phasers work. She slipped of the bed and tried to stand in a dark corned of the cave. She felt a shouting pain travel up her legs and her knees buckled unexpectedly causing her to hit the hard dirt.

'Stupid.' she thought to herself. The beating Harry was taking was so severe her fall went unnoticed.

She continued to crawl on the ground toward the phasers. Scenarios played out in her mind as to what she would do once she retrieved her weapon. She was certain that there was no way the two of them were going to get out of this with out help but she couldn't stand hearing the sounds of the clubs beating down on the young ensign any longer, his screams had stopped yet their captives weren't letting up. Janeway was afraid they would beat him to death if he wasn't dead already, she shuttered at the thought.

She stood up on her knees as tall as she could, pain was shouting throughout her limbs. She aimed her phaser at the crowd of men; just then, out of the corner of her eye a man came into view so fast she was uncertain it was a man at all until she saw three familiar medal claws dig into the chest of one of Harry's attackers. The crowd quickly turned to Logan ... _Wolverine_ trying to overpower him however their efforts were worthless. Logan tore though each of them with ease. Her mouth was open wide in amazement and terror at the sight. She had only then noticed Tuvok shooting his phaser in effort to clear a path to retrieve Harry.

"Harry? Are you alright? Where is Captain Janeway?" Logan interrogated the barley conscious ensign. "Harry?" He spoke softer to Harry and brushed the hair from his face.

Harry pointed to the unoccupied bed where Kathryn once laid bound. There was a rage Kathryn had never seen in any man as he leaped off Harry to a semiconscious man Wolverine had finished with.

"Where is she?" Wolverine pulled at the man's robes and lifted him in the air His claws still ready for action. "What did you do with her you-"

"Logan, I'm here," Kathryn spoke up from beyond the bed where she could barely be seen. She was afraid for the man Logan was holding up.

"Captain! Are you alright?" He dropped the man, and Kathryn heard a loud thud and Logan was at her side lifting her off the ground.

She looked over where Harry lay. Tuvok picked Harry up and guided him up over his shoulder.

"Mr. Logan, we will need to get them out of this cave immediately."

Logan nodded his agreement to the Vulcan security chief. "They're coming."

**Please feed the writer! Just let me know you're reading!**


	2. All Work and No Play Can Be Avoided

**Beauty and The Wolverine**

Written By Jaffen's Girl –Amended 5/16/13 for minor errors not content

**Janeway/Logan (Hugh Jackman Wolverine)**

This Chapter NC-17 Adults only please ;)

**I am very happy to see the enthusiasm and interest in this pairing! I personally am in love with it!**

Although I have taken the suggestion of a beta very seriously. I went thorough this chapter again more thoroughly and also requested some assistance. I hate waiting for chapters so I decided that this was ok to post. I will consult a beta before the next one.

**Chapter 2 All work and no play… Can be avoided.**

Logan took off running behind Tuvok they were deeper in the cave now then they were when they had entered it with the science team. Logan was well aware that this escape wasn't going to be easy. Tuvok was no mutant and neither was Kathryn or Harry. Logan felt the need to protect each of them because he knew whatever the men did to him he would certainly survive.

"Logan." Kathryn called to the crazed man that was holding her tight in his arms, but he didn't answer he seemed miles away. "Wolverine," she tried again, this got his attention he slowed down and looked at her. "My arms work fine" she waved the two phasers she obtained earlier. "Throw me over your shoulder; I've got your back." She managed a smirk.

Logan gingerly placed Kathryn over his shoulder, his strength amazed her because he moved her as if she was a small blanket. Her added weight didn't slow him down, but he slowed down on purpose to stay with Tuvok who was carrying Harry in the same manner.

It was a very good thing that Janeway decided to make use of her arms because a mob of cave dwellers caught up with them and was close behind, to her surprise their attackers had shown up with bows and arrows they knew how to use.

Kathryn found her hand on Logan's buttocks on more then one occasion if she wasn't in so much pain she might have allowed herself to enjoy it as well as the placement of his strong hands, one placed up high holding on to her inner thigh and the other cupping her hip.

"Logan we have a problem" She tapped his buttocks to get his attention, purely on accident.

"What is it Captain" Logan looked back to see the problem for himself. The men were pulling arrows from small make shift sacks that hung on their backs.

Logan slowed down to ensure that Tuvok and Harry were completely shielded by his large frame.

"We have to change positions Captain, this might be painful for you," he informed her. "I'm gonna shield Tuvok and Harry, we can't risk any of you getting hit by one of those arrows."

"It's alright, as long as I can still shoot" She reassured him.

Logan lowered Kathryn down onto his forearms. And she wrapped her injured legs around his waist as well as she could. With her arms around his neck she aimed one of the phasers. To her surprise an arrow soared thought the air landing next to her arm protruding out of Logan's shoulder Captain Janeway hissed sympathetically and she felt Logan tense up. She brought her free arm up to protect his head from any more arrows she knew he had a metal plated skeleton, but the thought of one of those arrows sticking out of his head was creepy.

"Logan are you alright?" Kathryn continued to fire her phaser.

"Just a scratch Captain. Do you think you could just pull it out?" He asked.

Captain Janeway pulled the arrow out of his shoulder and observed his wound heal fully in a matter of seconds. Logan's amazing ability distracted her for a moment then she turned her attention back to their attackers continuing to blast down man after man as more arrows passed them on each side.

"Kathryn move your face closer to mine I don't want anything to happen to those beautiful eyes... Voyager would be in a lot of trouble if her captain couldn't manager her signature glare." Logan had only recently started using her first name, about as often as Commander Chakotay would dare to she didn't mind, so she had never corrected him.

"Your concern is sweet," she smiled at his remark and moved her face closer pressing her cheek against his. Still protecting his head she continued to use her passer.

Running through the cave with sharp sticks threatening Wolverine was no big deal he had come up against a lot worse. If he was by himself he'd probably stop to "scrap" with these men. However, there was more that he had to worry about. The scariest thing was the thought of loosing one of his new friends but most of all the woman he held in his arms even though their medical science was well advanced he was concerned that they would run out of time Kathryn and Harry needed the doctor.

Captain Janeway had put all her trust in Logan to get her out of that cave safely by following Starleet rules, he knew that the murderous men chasing them (bent on beating and most likely raping her) would recover from her phaser blasts because that is the Starfleet way. The X-Men had a similar code about killing but Wolverine would stop at nothing to keep her safe.

Her neck was very close to his mouth and he couldn't help but notice her smell. Each time he breathed in through his nose his hypersensitive sense of smell was assaulted by her natural fragrance, it was almost more then he could handle. At one point he closed his eyes loosing himself in her scent and the sensation of her warm body pressed up against his until another arrow pierced his back interrupting his fantasy. Janeway pushed up on his shoulders reached forward to retrieve the arrow and she succeeded.

"I think we're close, Captain." Logan said and he was right, soon after his statement she heard Tuvok hail her ship and request Harry to be beamed up.

They exited the cave and Tuvok called, "energize" immediately.

Kathryn materialized in sick bay holding tight to Logan.

"Captain!" Chakotay was terrified by the state of his dear friend.

"It's alright Commander" she assured him.

Logan carried her to the bio-bed and placed her buttocks on the firm foam mattress but he didn't move away he just wanted to look at her to know that she was safe now, he didn't fully understand this need, but he simply did not want to ever let her go again. It scared him- in a way he had never been, when he thought he had lost her in that cave.

"Thank you Logan," She placed her hands on his arms squeezing his biceps tenderly.

Logan reached down and pushed her hair away from her face and then gently patted it down in the back.

She smiled at him; she felt the tenderness in his touch. It was full of relief and affection.

Afraid that they were on the verge of giving the others something to talk about Kathryn moved trying to lay flat on the bio-bed and Logan helped her while Tom Paris moved around her scanning her for injuries.

Tom didn't say anything he just watched the exchange between his captain and the newest member of their crew.

"I'm Glad you're all right." Logan patted her hand reassuringly then he left sick bay to clean up.

Kathryn watched as his form got further away, the sounds of muffled voices filled the room, Kathryn paid no attention to them, she didn't even feel the cool metal of the hypospray or hear the hiss that usually follows before she drifted off to a drug induced sleep.

Chakotay entered her ready room.

"300 humanoids we estimated" he stated.

"Wow. How did we miss that?" Asked Captain Janeway she was fully recovered sitting in her ready-room catching up on her work.

"We had no idea our scanners and tricorders weren't working correctly. There seams to be an undetectable element on that planet that interrupted our scans we took a sample of it and B'Elanna is working on it." he handed her a P.A.D.D with all the data on it. "According to Tuvok they weren't done searching the cave and would't have turned around for you. If it wasn't for Logan's special senses they wouldn't have known there were aliens on that planet Harry would most likely be dead.

"How is Harry?" She took the PADD from him and added it to her pile.

"Resilient, he bounced back nicely. Like his Captain" he smiled at her. "Logan has been worried about you. I think he thinks us humans are weak and frail but you showed him," Chakotay joked with Kathryn. She was aware he was just trying to make light of the situation but the truth was that Kathryn and Logan needed to talk... Alone.

Logan showed up at Captain Janeway's quarters he hadn't seen her since he left her in sick bay two days ago. Yesterday he had talked with Tuvok about some possible training exercises he could teach the crew and he was eager to talk to Kathryn about it, finally there was something he could do.

"Logan" Kathryn smiled when he crossed the threshold into her quarters. "Have a seat" she motioned to the dinning room table.

Kathryn looked beautiful in purple velvet top and black slacks. "I managed not to burn anything!" she sounded as relieved as Logan felt.

"That's a relief because I am starving!" He took a seat at her table.

"Tuvok tells me you two have been working on some exercises for the crew" she stated as they began to eat.

"Yes, and for you as well Captain."

She smiled at how well he knew her already; she suspected that Chakotay might have something to do with that.

"Will I be getting private lessons, Mr. Logan." She winked at him, dear god she was flirting with him.

"Of course Captain." Logan behaved himself. "Kathryn," Logan began seriously, "I was terrified at the thought of loosing you... and Harry, I hope that these exercises can help your crew and you defend yourselves better."

"Logan I think it is a great Idea!" She reassured him. "When do we start?"

"Tomorrow" He wasn't wasting anytime.

Kathryn did not bring up what happened in sick bay. She decided that unless it became an issue she wouldn't make an issue out of it. The two enjoyed the meal they were sharing while they discussed mostly the details of their training sessions. Logan told Kathryn about the young mutants he helped train at the X-Mansion, Kathryn was fully entertained by his stories.

Before he left for the evening he asked "See you tomorrow?" Just to make sure she was ready to begin.

"Yes, after my shift."

"Goodnight Kathryn." He smiled and exited her quarters.

_**OOOOO**_

A few weeks had gone by, life on Voyager was hectic and busy as always but Kathryn never missed a session with Logan. Her exercises consisted of hand to hand combat and sometimes they used a bat'leth. Logan wanted to focus his efforts with Captain Janeway on self defense and how to handle an opponent half her size. Kathryn looked forward to them and lately the sessions had been the only times she would see Logan and she had to admit to herself that she missed his company. In their latest session the two weren't getting much done. Logan began the session puffing on a large cigar; he looked as though he was in heaven.

"Logan what is that?" She waved her hands in front of her face.

"This Kathryn is one of life's greatest pleasures." He puffed delighted.

"Where did you get that?" She had an idea Mister Paris had something to do with this.

"Tom helped me replicate it; he said I should only smoke it in the holodeck."

"Logan that is repulsive! It reeks! Please put it out."

"Alright Captain, It's been along time since I have enjoyed the flavors of a nice fat stogie." He put the cigar out on his hand, put it in his pocket and then wiped the ashes onto his pants.

Captain Janeway shook her head and they began their exercises but they kept finding other things to talk about and before either of them realized their holodeck time had come to an end.

"You wanna go swimming with me?" Logan asked suddenly.

"Swimming?"

"Yeah, tomorrow."

"Alright... come get me after dinner?" Kathryn was shocked that she was so eager.

"How about I take care of dinner? I'll pick you up at your quarters at 5 o'clock." Logan waited for her nod and she did, as he expected. She nodded slowly and silently as if she was taken off guard and wasn't sure what she was agreeing to.

Without hesitation he squeezed her hand "It's a date!" Then he was gone, out of sight. Kathryn stood there waiting in the doorway and it remained opened as she pondered the recent events.

"Is this a date?" she asked aloud to herself. "No," she continued, "just a little R&R right? Just a figure of speech." She thought about it all the way back to her quarters.

Once in her room she replicated a bathing suit, careful not to be too sexy she didn't want to send the wrong signals, although she wasn't exactly sure what signals she wanted to avoid sending. Kathryn replicated a one piece black bathing suit and a black sheer cover to tie around her waist.

In her ready room the next day she had fallen behind they ran into a spatial anomaly that had thrown all the censors out of alignment. Canceling on Logan wasn't an option, he made that clear when he stopped by with his first ever security report, not that he made the rules but Kathryn liked the game and she played along, she was actually looking forward to dinner and swimming...

Chakotay stopped her on her way to her quarters.

"Captain I am planning to revise the duty roster, can I call on you later to review it"

"Of course Chakotay, when you're ready come find me!" She hollered down the hall.

"Alright..." Chakotay had the feeling she had plans for something else, probably wanted to finish that book she started a couple days ago, he entered the turbo lift slowly shacking his head.

In the holodeck Kathryn removed her uniform to reveal her bathing suit; she then tied the sheer skirt around her waist. She noticed Logan had shaved his face since the last time she had seen him.

"You shaved." She stated.

"Yeah well, the crew is all so nicely shaven I figured I'd conform a little."

"It looks good." She smiled and looked around the holodeck.

Logan watched her look around, even though the environment was fake the view was still breath taking.

"Where did you get this program?" She asked.

"Tom and I have been working on it for a while now. I am more of an outdoors man; I like the woods and wide open spaces. I have been afraid that I might get cabin fever but this will help me forget I'm cooped up on a small starship in the middle of space... at least for a little while."

His program was beautiful. It looked like an exotic jungle and there was a large waterfall that looked to be a few miles away.

"Come on, I asked Neelix for a couple dinners. I told him we were having a meeting," he winked at her and she smiled she allowed him to take her hand.

There was a small spot set up for the two to have a sit down dinner in the woods. There was a small fire and a large blanket spread out on the forest floor. The sun was high in the sky and it was very warm. The weather was perfect and it made Kathryn want to go for a swim. The dinner was lovely as far as Neelix's cooking goes. Logan had replicated a bottle of wine to go with their meal. Kathryn was well aware that Logan was a beer man but he seemed to enjoy the white wine just the same. He had called for a holographic cigar but he told her it just wasn't as good as the real thing.

The conversation between Logan and Kathryn was anything but light. Logan explained in a lot more detail about the procedure that led to his "condition" and he told her more about the different mutants that he worked with as the X-Men and about the other group known as the brotherhood and their mutant superiority belief.

"Logan, didn't you have any other family other then the X-Men- parents a wife, children, or a lover?" The last bit just slipped out and Kathryn hadn't even realized that she thought it. She hadn't even considered Logan might be involved.

"No, I'm old Kathryn my parents are dead, however my brother is still alive but unfortunately we are not close. He is part of the brotherhood, we don't agree on anything nor do we get along. He unfortunately is not a nice man and has seriously mistreated me in the past, it is hard to say, there is still so much that I don't remember about my life. I was married twice, for my age I'd say that's pretty good," he snorted a laugh. "I had this insane crush on Jeanne for the longest time."

"The women with the telekinesis ability- involved with Cyclops?" she asked and he nodded. "Oh Logan! Trying to steal another man's woman" she played with him.

"Cyc is a douche bag."

"A what?" She didn't understand the term he used.

Logan laughed, "I Just mean he wasn't good enough for her."

"And you were?" She challenged.

"I was better for her." He was silent for a moment and then asked. "What's going on between you and Chakotay?" He blind-sided her with the change in topic.

Kathryn immediately inhaled the wine that she was sipping and began to cough gasping for air. "What makes you think there is anything going on between us?"

"Either it's a big secret or you are appalled at the thought of being intimate with the man." he laughed because he knew the ladder was completely false, he handed her a napkin.

"We are good friends, nothing more." Kathryn felt silly for reacting the way she did as she wiped her mouth.

"Then why were you so shocked? Are you guilty of something? I know there is more then you are telling me Kathryn, if you don't want to elaborate that's fine I-"

"No, Logan, let me explain." Kathryn told him about the planet she and the commander had lived on for three months and how she was in denial most of the time they were stranded together. "Eventually I had to come to terms with our predicament and Chakotay and I have always had a very good relationship. He told me the sweetest story in an attempt to tell me how he felt about me." She smiled thinking about his ancient legend. "I could love Chakotay and we could have had a beautiful relationship." She paused digging up old memories, "he kissed me that same night, it was sweet and loving but I wasn't ready to go any further, something was telling me to hold off." she remembered that night after they kissed she lay wrapped in Chakotay's arms feeling panicked and guilty because she felt happy and content in another mans arms while Mark was alone in the Alpha Quadrant he most likely thought she was dead. She thought about her crew and the battles that were ahead of them. Tuvok would be an excellent captain but she had known they were fond of her and Chakotay and the adjustment would be hard on them.

"Are you glad you did?" Logan pried, interrupting her thoughts.

Kathryn smiled, It felt good to talk to someone about this, "Yes." she said simply "As much as I care about Chakotay as soon as we returned to Voyager I would have still insisted on resuming our professional relationship as I did, we had only been out here a couple of years, I think I should be able to show some restraint by not jumping in bed with my first officer only a few years after being stranded." Logan watched Kathryn explain the situation to him, she was open and animated. He was happy to see this side of her. "Chakotay is an emotional person and he lives in the moment, I think it would have seriously hurt our relationship especially later on with all the arguments I have had with him about some very serious things, I wonder how they would have gone if we were lovers. Early on I was concerned because the crew was in a fragile place dealing with the combination of Starfleet and Maquis, it just wasn't right for us to become involved."

"And now?" he wondered. It sounded a little as if she was once in love with Chakotay.

"Now? Now I know that our relationship should remain as it is."

Logan was tempted to prod into her intimate life a little more. He wanted to know if she would always have barriers around her heart for the sake of the crew and because of protocol. He wondered if they reached earth tomorrow would she then resume a relationship with her handsome first officer.

"Rope swing?" He smiled changing the subject he thought it was for the best.

"Alright!" Kathryn took it as a dare and hopped up from her spot on the blanket. Logan then removed his shirt in preparation to enter the water. Kathryn loved his body, every inch of him was muscular he had a large chest and his abdomen was perfectly chiseled outlining a flawless six pack or was eight, she was tempted to drag her fingers over him... everywhere.

"Coming Kathryn?" he called to her catching her wandering eyes he made it a point to keep his shirt on during their training sessions in order to remain professional with the Captain and her crew he was well aware that she was distracted by his body and it excited him.

Something about Logan brought out the teenaged girl in Kathryn Janeway. She loved the water and was never afraid of taking risks. She latched her self to the rope that hung about 20 feet over the water. Holding on she jumped from the large branch she was standing on and let go just in time; curling her body into a ball she hit the water making a huge splash. It felt liberating to be able to laugh and act like there wasn't a care in the world. Kathryn had no idea that this was a rare treat for Logan as well. As long as he had been alive he had not had a lot of good memories that he could remember. Life as an X-Man for him had been lonely because he never let anyone close to him and it had been dangerous because he was always defending himself or protecting others, this made him some enemies. Logan never ran from his problems but he was very content to live the rest of his years here with Kathryn and her crew.

Kathryn and Logan spent most of their time quietly exploring the water in the program with each other. Tom had added some features to the program as a surprise for Logan and they were very glad he did. The water was deep Kathryn called up some scuba diving equipment (that was unnecessary with the safeties on, but they were going for authentic) with the gear the two searched the depths of the ocean that was a product of Tom Paris's imagination. They discovered a giant squid that Logan had fended off, the remains of what looked like a large prehistoric dinosaur and the ancient ship Tom once mentioned, The Titanic.

Chakotay entered the holodeck and he was greeted by the sights and sounds of a warm summer's day in a deep forest or jungle.

"Kathryn," he called but there was no answer.

Interested in what she was up to Chakotay explored the surrounding bushes and found a trail that led him to the water he stopped where he stood in the brush a short distance from the shore. He heard the two occupants of the program resurfaced and watched as they swam closer to the shore.

"Incredible how real this all feels" Logan broke the silence; He stood while Kathryn sat enjoying the wet sand. Kathryn was digging her hand into the wet sand it felt amazingly soft she kneaded it in between her fingers.

"It is an unspoken rule in holodeck that you don't talk about the fact that it isn't real." Janeway warned him. "It ruins the mood." She stood up and slid her muddy hand down his chest and patted it adding insult to injury.

"Oh?" He saw the playful gleam in her eye. "Well you're lucky the safeties are on cuz you're goin' under"

"Oh yeah?" Kathryn provoked him by tapping his nose with a muddy finger. Logan moved toward her, "no!" Kathryn backed up trying to avoid getting thrown in.

"Oh yes," Logan lifted her up but she wrapped her legs around him and he couldn't pry her off instead he lost his footing and they fell into the water. The two burst to the surface of the water laughing at one another and at themselves.

"You are impossible" Logan laughed.

"What?" Kathryn asked innocently. In order to brace herself in the water she held onto his shoulders she thought for a moment about their close intimate contact.

Chakotay began to feel as though he was intruding on something personal so he felt he should make his presence known to them.

"This is an incredible program!" He said loudly and acted as if he just walked in.

"Chakotay! Is everything alright?" Janeway reached for her chest to make sure her combadge was still connected to her suit. she made her way to the shore, Logan followed behind her.

"Oh yeah it's fine. You told me to come find you when I was done with the duty roster." He looked at her and then Logan. "You want me to find you later?" He asked sincerely.

"No, our time is almost up." She smiled at Logan and watched the holographic water dripping off his hair and down his solid chest. "Lets get our things." She suggested.

_**OOOOOO**_

That night her thoughts began to drive her crazy. She had been used to being in close contact with Logan with all of the time they spent training in the holodeck, however Kathryn couldn't deny the burning need she had for him. Avoiding it was becoming ridiculous it was obvious to both of them that they were attracted to each other. Kathryn thought about her trip to sickbay earlier in the week. The doctor was doing Kathryn's routine exam when he gave her the preventative pregnancy booster and the information she needed.

"_I have made sure all of our young women have had their boosters, most of their hormones are raging now that Mr. Logan has become a member of this crew."_

_He said smugly as if he were remembering some juicy bit of conversation._

"_Doctor, have you made sure that Logan is clear for that sort of activity?" She asked as a Captain concerned for her crew of course._

"_Oh yes Captain he is essentially just like us." The doctor loaded another hypospray and pressed it firm against her neck._

Kathryn still in her bed unable to sleep wondered briefly if Logan would or had been involved with any other member of her crew. An unfamiliar burn of jealousy surfaced this was an emotion that was foreign to her. Logan was incredible he was handsome, funny, strong and very kind. Was she so conceded to think that she could be his only interest on this ship?

The next morning Janeway returned to the bridge without any rest. Her sleepless night didn't go unnoticed by the bridge crew.

"It's slow Captain, you should take some time off, get a little rest." Chakotay offered her a break and she took it she really didn't want to be tired during her session with Logan.

When she went to meet with Logan that after noon Kathryn told him that she was ready for more of a challenge and he agreed. Logan chose to use his claws allowing her only a bat'leth to protect herself. They started off slowly, perfecting her technique, then Kathryn eventually grew more comfortable with the exercise and the difficulty increased. When Kathryn failed to block Logan's striking claw he quickly retracted them in an attempt not to hurt her. He was not completely successful leaving a deep cut on her neck just below her ear. She grabbed her neck because she felt it burn.

"Ooo Kathryn! Hold on." He craned her neck to one side. "This will help" he told her. He put his mouth on her wound and began licking the damaged flesh. What Kathryn didn't know was that not only did Logan regenerate but his saliva was helpful in healing cuts such as the one she had just received.

"What are you-" She stopped before finishing her sentence, the feeling of his mouth on her neck was enough to quiet her indefinitely. She felt his tongue licking and sucking on her neck just below her ear. The best part was that she felt every part of his body wherever it had landed on her. His nose grazed her earlobe she could feel the soft warm air leaking from his nostrils as he breathed, she was aware of each of his hands one placed on her arm the other was wrapped in her hair. His chest pressed against her and one of his legs had found its way in between hers, her pussy pressed up against his large thigh she found it difficult to ignore its movements.

"This helps?" She managed softly.

"Mmm Hmm," he continued tasting her.

He paused lifting his lips from her neck he stood there smelling her. He placed a small kiss on the spot where her wound had been.

Kathryn let out a soft moan she had had enough of this, she wanted him badly. He looked at her and saw only passion in her eyes and he knew what she wanted and he wanted her to have it. Lifting her up onto his waist he pressed her against the wall. He wanted her to make the next move and she did. Her lips met his as if her life depended on their connecting. His tongue invaded her mouth and she ran her hands through his thick head of hair moving to his shoulders and then to his face. Logan continued to deepen the kiss he pushed her tank top up toward her breast and moved his hand up the sides of her abdomen. His warm hands lit the torch that had been in the dark for so long and the reality of the situation had become very clear to her, It had been a long time since the skin underneath her clothing had been touched by anyone other then herself, her sex swelled at the mere idea that she was going to fuck this man.

"Logan," she broke the kiss and stroked his cheek. There was no way she was backing out of this now nor did she want to. She could feel his very impressive erection digging into her. She didn't want to think she wanted to be taken. She let her lips fall on his once again and felt one of his hands push under the elastic band of her bra in search of a breast. His thumb brushed her nipple and she whimpered into his mouth still kissing him she reached for the button on his pants.

"Tuvok to Captain Janeway"

Kathryn let out a large sigh and took a moment to catch her breath before answering, "Janeway here."

"Please come to the bridge Captain."

"I'm on my way"

The two bodies previously tense and blazing with lustful passion loosened at the end of Kathryn's short conversation with Tuvok.

She bent down and kissed his lips gently and he guided her feet to the floor.

"Duty calls." She said disappointed.

"Kathryn." He didn't know what to say.

"It's alright." She smiled reassuring him, she didn't know what else to say.

Kathryn was in her ready room. Her head was flooded with the sensation of his lips caressing hers and his hand on her breast. The ion storm did little to shake the tingle Logan had left behind.

"Come" she called when she heard her door chime.

"Here you are Captain. We are close to getting this all cleaned up" Chakotay handed a damage report to his CO. "Are you alright?" She seemed distant and confused Chakotay could usually tell when she wasn't herself.

"Chakotay, could I talk with you about something… Personal?"

"Of course, anything." He told her.

"I have gotten pretty close to Logan." She folded her hands and looked at her friend.

"Yeah, you two have a great friendship." He smiled unsure where this conversation was going.

She inhaled deeply and let it out through her nose then she said, "We have become more physical."

"Oh, you mean you –" Chakotay was shocked that she would just come out with this intimate information.

"Not all the way, but close, I would have if we didn't run into this damn ion storm." She looked at her hands.

"So what's the problem?" He really didn't know why she was talking to him about this.

"Just tell me I'm not insane?" She was worried she was being inappropriate and knew that if she was Chakotay would tell her.

"Kathryn you're not insane." He laughed uncomfortably. "It's been a long time since we were stranded here and Logan is a great guy. If you let your guard down that much around him I'd say that he is pretty special to you." He believed what he said. "Talk to him Kathryn find out what he wants."

"Thanks Chakotay." She smiled at him but she still hung her head. She was concerned slightly for her relationship with her best friend.

"You're my best friend, all I want is to see you happy." He gently grabbed her arm and the two embraced for the first time since they were alone on New Earth. "Don't turn back from this Kathryn not if you really want it."

"Alright," she nodded. "I'm going to take a little time" she smiled at him he knew how to push her buttons good or bad.

_**OOOOOO**_

Logan and Chakotay were in the rink of Chakotay's boxing program. Logan appeared to be in the same state he found Kathryn in 24 hours ago. He decided that Kathryn must have been avoided him while she considered her position.

" Logan, What's going on?" He didn't want to get involved but he knew how Logan must have been feeling.

"Nothing." Logan was aggravated.

"No there is something..." he was annoyed that Logan- his greatest opponent was not paying attention to the match and Chakotay wasn't finding him very challenging.

"I'm in love Chakotay." He just came out with it and Chakotay's eyes widened. "Crazy I know. I can't understand it. I've been in love with this woman the moment I lay my eyes on her." Logan gave up on the fight and leaned against one of the poles around the rink. he needed to talk about this. "My instincts told me to go to her and tell her how I feel about her but I wasn't sure that would be the best thing to do. I really don't want to mess this up, she is unlike any woman I have ever known. From the beginning I have been taking it very slow with her because I know that she is in control of- of, well everything! She's very independent so I figured it would probably turn her off if I just told her I love her too soon. So, I waited and waited, all I needed was a sign and just when I thought it was good it was gone." He threw his hands up in frustration.

"Who?" Chakotay asked hoping that Kathryn hadn't fallen for the wrong man.

"Are you kidding me? As if I don't walk around with it imprinted on my face, Kathryn Janeway!"

Chakotay laughed he had always known Logan was attracted to her and had guessed that he was most likely talking about her, but Chakotay honestly never thought of Logan as a man who falls in love.

"Logan if something happened between you two then there is something very important that you should know about Kathryn Janeway." Chakotay paused watching the fearless man hanging on to his words for dear life.

"Yes?"

"She is always aware of what's going on and she knows what she wants. Don't give her too much time to think it over because she doesn't need it. Go to her and tell her you love her and tell her why, she always loves a good explanation."

"Alright!" Logan stood up straighter and made for the door.

"Logan!" Chakotay called and Logan turned to him. "If you hurt her I'll kill you."

"I'd hope you would" he gave Chakotay a small smile; his heart had grown much fonder for his friend.

Logan had left and Chakotay was forced to turn on a holographic opponent for the remainder of his program.

Logan entered Kathryn's quarters after she let him in.

"Kathryn he walked up to her immediately forgetting all the usual greetings. "I have loved less women then I have fingers on one hand." He gently touched her arm and led her to the sofa in her quarters and they sat, he had her attention. "I have never been so comfortable with anyone, all the unhappiness I had, and all the uncertainties about my past, they are meaningless to me now and for the first time I want to move on. You are more to me then a friend, I admire you Kathryn for your strength, courage and the size of your enormous heart." He paused and she started to speak but he wasn't finished. "I loved you at first glance but I can't explain where I have fallen, I have never been here before." He thought for another moment, "I love you and that is only because I don't know any other word to express how I feel."

"Logan," Kathryn's eyes had swelled with tears, She smiled at him and she wiped her eyes. "I know exactly what you mean. In my case I am ready to make room in my life again, but you have to know how important my ship and this crew are to me, they are my life Logan."

"I do Kathryn."

"Nothing can compromise my responsibilities here on this ship. I won't be any easier on you, if anything I'll be harder. I expect the same obedience you've always shown me." She was serious.

"I understand Captain" He was trying to show her how well he understood, she was the captain first and Kathryn second.

She believed him and smiled, "I love you too."

The green flag had been waved, Logan moved in taking her into his arms he kissed her with as much loving emotion he could conjure up and she returned his kiss expressing her feelings with every suckle and stroke. He held her face in his hands and kissed her repeatedly all over her face.

"Logan" she laughed. "Can't we pick up where we left off?"

"I thought you never ask" Logan carried her to her bedroom.

Once in her bedroom Kathryn stood next to Logan by the end of her bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply taking her time exploring his mouth and enjoying his taste. Sparks ran through her core when his hands touched the bare skin underneath her shirt while he coxed it off of her. Logan didn't waist anytime removing her bra he wanted to feel her breasts again and this time taste them, but most of all he had to see her nude, every curve every bump and crevice her small body, the half undressed Kathryn insisted that he was naked too. He pulled off his shirt exposing his bulging biceps and his hard pecks, he knew what his chest did to Kathryn, he watched her eyebrow arch and she flashed a flirtatious smile and unbuttoned his pants. She pulled is pants down to the floor, getting on her knees in front of him he stepped out of them and she brushed them to the side. He looked down to see what she was doing Kathryn had her eyes on his large cock, She held it in her hand then licked and stroked it gently, placing the head in her mouth she sucked on it hard. Logan moan in pleasure gently saying her name he moved her hair to one side and watched his cock disappear into her mouth. Kathryn was content to suck his dick until he came but Logan had other ideas, after all she was still half dressed. He pulled her to her feet and removed her pants in the same manner as she did he kissed her stomach and her hips and then lastly her soft bush. Kathryn stood with Logan's tongue working its way around her folds she ran her hands though his thick hair as he sucked gently on her clit a wave of pleasure flooded her groin and her knees weakened as her orgasm rendered her motionless. Logan must have known because he replaced his tongue with a moistened finger and stood to stand with her; he held her close to his chest and gently stroked her as she came down.

He lifted her and placed her onto the bed, kissing her he ran his hands down her body. He showed poise as he stood on his knees over her proud of his body as he let her look at him- it seemed only fare because all he wanted to do was look at her lay beneath him aroused and ravished at the same time. She reached out and stroked his cock, he moved his large body over her, his lips made contact with one of her nipples and it hardened as he sucked on it. Gently licking and sucking he massaged the soft pillow of her bosom and switched to acknowledge the other. She wrapped her legs around his waist his hard cock lay comfortably in her bush gently enticing Kathryn with small movements brought on by Logan's current exploration. She need him inside of her, reaching in between their naked bodies she placed the head of his penis at her wet and swollen opening.

"Please," she whispered to him, he didn't make her wait any longer.

Gently Logan entered her. Her walls squeezed his cock making it difficult to control himself. He wanted to bury himself deep into her depths and show her how crazy she makes him. But he was worried he might hurt her, he watched her to make sure she was alright and she smiled at him reassuringly so he continued to move slowly in and out of her going deeper with every gentle thrust. Kathryn closed her eyes and rolled her head back in pleasure exposing her neck to him. Logan placed his lips on her chin and kissed lightly down her jaw till he found the spot the he cut not so long ago. He buried his face in the nape of her neck smelling her, ingesting her scent. The sent of her arousal was unbelievably maddening he inhaled deeper and he noticed she smelled him too.

"Kathryn?" His voice was muffled by her hair.

"Hm?" she replied inhaling once again.

"Are you smelling me?" his amused voice still muffed as he asked.

"Yes" She laughed quietly. "You smell me all the time," she sounded matter of fact.

"Mmm You smell good," he laughed lightly kissing her neck.

"So do you" she kissed his neck and moved on capturing his earlobe between her lips to her amazement Logan moaned loudly, Kathryn had found his sweet spot.

Logan buried himself deeper then he had been, he put his hands underneath her buttocks lifting her closer to him, his body was surrounding her now as Kathryn's orgasm ripped through her moving rapidly through her extremities causing her to yell out in ecstasy. Logan inhaled taking in the scent of her orgasm. He slowed down but kept himself deep inside her; he would pull out almost all the way and then returned to enjoy her hot sex. His hands still cupped her buttocks holding her tight. He shortened his strokes unable to hold on any longer, he was ready. Logan kissed her deeply and released his cum filling her pulsating canal as she came again; breathlessly the two bodies were stiffened by the pleasures given to one another.

Unable to speak, the fearless Captain Janeway lay naked and wet next to Wolverine- the X-Men's badass they felt victorious celebrating the most enjoyable battle ever fought.

Logan pulled her close to him, and stroked her hair gently, kissing her forehead and caressing her back and the two warriors drifted off to sleep.

_The time is 0600 hours..._

Kathryn's alarm chimed reminding her of her responsibilities. She woke in the arms of her new lover; she placed her lips on his chest and kissed him trailing a line up to his lips.

"Computer reset alarm" she called to the repeating message.

"Oh thank God, I was about to tear its circuits apart"

"Mmm? Kathryn said amused "Then you'd have to deal with my engineer."

"That's what held me back" he winked at her and pulled her onto of him her pussy pressed against his erection Logan explored her naked body with his eyes and he massaged her shoulders as she leaned down to kiss him.

"Mmmm " She moaned in the pleasure of his touch a new wave of arousal made its way to her core. Kathryn knew there wasn't much time to get what she wanted so she adjusted her self and sat down on his penis moving quickly up and down. Logan, always the team player, helped her by lifting her and letting her drop over and over he was so relaxed he could cum at anytime. Waiting for a sign from Kathryn he got it when her body slouched closer to him and she gently bit down on his chin and kissed him deeply digging her nails into his chest, he pushed his hips up into her moving his hands to cup her ass he brought them both to orgasm. They stayed there in each others arms until they couldn't lay any longer without risking being late for duty.

Kathryn entered the bridge that morning.

"Good morning Tuvok, Harry" She smiled to her right and then her left.

In unison both men replied "Good morning Captain." Tuvok and Harry both wore a look of surprise, not that the captain was often in a bad mood, but she wasn't often in a great mood.

Tom looked over from the con and smiled at his captain, "Good morning Tom, How was your night?" She asked him.

"Ordinary, but enjoyable. And you Captain?"

"It was great Tom thank you." She looked at the man next to her who seemed amused by her good mood. "How are you Mr. Chakotay" she played with her dear friend.

"I'm great" he smiled at her and then dropped his head looking closely at her, he had just realized why Kathryn was so happy. She looked radiant sitting next to him and it was obvious now, she was in love and she had made love to her lover. Logan had managed to break down the walls around her heart and this was the result. Chakotay lifted his head and watched his best friend access the data on their console. She was still smiling and he could not help but be happy for her.

**This could be considered an end but I have plenty of Ideas for our new couple. The next chapter may take a little longer while I look for a beta. Please let me know what you think!**


	3. What About the Children?

Please note: Rated- Dirty Birdy

No beta was used. If you are into Grammar this might irritate you. Sorry.

This took way too long, the fourth and final chapter will take less time I promise.

Please enjoy.

Chapter 3

What about the Children

Ensign Mulchaey sat with Lieutenant Rollins in the mess hall; they were almost done with their meals. Mulchaey noticed Logan enter the room and Susan Nicoletti following closely behind him.

"Thank you Susan, I just don't think this is a proper environment for training. I'll see you tomorrow 'kay?" Logan handed the PADD back to her; he then noticed Janeway reading by herself and left the lieutenant to sit with the captain.

"What do you think about _Wolverine_?" Mulchaey asked Rollins.

"He's alright, tough guy, the captain seems to like him." Rollins observed the two talking quietly, Logan was making her laugh.

"Well he did save her life." Mulchaey stated pushing his tray away.

"Yeah, did I ever tell you about what I over heard Tom telling B'Elanna?" Rollins leaned in closer so that he wasn't over heard.

"No! What?" He had Mulchaey interested.

" Logan was carrying Captain Janeway when they beamed aboard, you know a couple months ago when they got in some trouble on that planet. Tom said he was carrying her oddly, that they were in a strange position; she was straddling him or something. Anyway, when he put her on the bio-bed Tom thought Logan was going to kiss her! Tom said he was surprised that Logan left at all, touched her hair and everything! I mean I don't know what happened down there but after Logan left Tom said that he was talking to the captain and she wasn't paying attention to _anything_." He finished his story and the two men looked over at the captain.

"Wow Imagine that! Boy did he fall for the wrong woman; he's better off hitting on Seven!" Mulchaey was convinced Tom's story didn't mean much.

The two men laughed "Well, maybe not, look at them I haven't seen the captain this happy since...Ever!" Rollins was convinced he had the right idea.

Mulchaey rose from his seat and started towards the door, Rollins was still with him, keeping his voice low he replied. "Nah, Janeway is in love with Starfleet." and they left the mess hall.

Tom sat with Harry and B'elanna at a small table. The trio had finished eating and was enjoying quality time talking as friends.

"I'm gonna ask the captain if we can update the Delta Flyer." Tom told the others.

"Tom we just asked her 2 months ago I doubt she changed her mind" Harry spoke up.

"Well, she has been in a very good mood lately and I wanna take advantage of that," Tom replied.

"Speaking of taking advantage, Megan Delany has been making claims that she and Logan are secretly dating." B'Elanna said mocking the absurdity of it all. "Some secret, if you're going to tell everyone." she finished.

The three looked over at Logan talking with Captain Janeway, they observed as Logan leaned closer to her and whispers something the captain nodded slightly and turned her eyes onto him. B'Elanna noticed the piercing blue orbs burning with desire she just knew the captain had it bad for him.

"Look he's even hitting on the Captain." Harry said quietly as if it were a scandal; Logan was making moves on every woman on the ship!

"No Harry, don't you know anything about women!" Torres exclaimed. "He hasn't even given Megan the time of day!"

"He's right B'Elanna, about one thing" He saw the look his Klingon girlfriend was giving him and then elaborated. "The only person he comes close to hitting on is the captain if I were a betting man I'd say he's in love with her."

"And Megan's claim?" Harry asked

"She's full of it Harry, some of the women on this ship act as if they haven't seen a man before!" Tom looked at his girlfriend and she nodded excepting his explanation. "I bet he and Janeway are an item."

"Really?" B'Elanna asked. "And you think they're in love?"

"Ask her B'Elanna," Tom requested.

"Me?! You want me thrown in the brig!" she exclaimed without thinking, causing others in the mess to look including the Captain who raised a brow and smiled at her engineer.

"You don't think you could get it out of her?" He spoke very softly now. Tom seemed like he genuinely thought that asking Janeway about her personal life was a good idea.

B'Elanna was annoyed. How could Tom be so dense? She leaned toward Tom and Harry and improvised. "Here's my engineering report Captain- by the way are you having sex with Logan ?" She smashed her hands on the table and with the quietest yell she ever managed, "No! I can't get it out of her!"

"Chakotay would know" Harry pointed out that Commander Chakotay had just taken a seat next to the two accused lovers and the three spied a little more, watching as Chakotay was warmly welcomed into their conversation.

Captain Janeway got up shortly after Chakotay sat down "I've got some catching up to do, I'll see you later gentleman. She patted Chakotay's shoulder as she walked by doing the same to Logan . Tom swore he saw her fingers linger just a split second longer then slightly brush his neck.

That night Logan walked quietly down the deserted hallway on Deck 3 to Captain Janeway's quarters, she expected him at 2200 hours and he was late and he was very annoyed at the circumstances that made it so. He planned that after getting something to eat in the mess hall he would return to his quarters to clean up and get ready for his night with Kathryn. All was going as planned. He was sitting in the deserted room quietly eating when Lieutenant Foley came in and invited herself to eat with him. She chatted for what felt like hours but in reality was about 30 minutes. Sarah Foley is a very nice woman so Logan endured her for as long as he felt was polite but his good behavior cost him 15 minutes with his new lover. Now, finally at her door he buzzed to be let in. He entered her dimly lit quarters and was pleasantly greeted Kathryn hugged him and kissed him deeply.

"What kept you, I thought you were going to keep your promise and show 5 minutes early?" she joked ruining her hand over his chest, remembering that at lunch Logan told her he would be early because he couldn't wait to get her alone.

"Another one of your crew member's raging hormones" He grumbled returning her kisses, she hung off his neck as he dragged her over to the couch.

"What? You seriously think that every member of this crew only talks to you for one reason?" She straddled him.

"No, but I know the portion of the crew that does, and its frustrating Kathryn." He pushed her forward so that he could look her in the eyes. He was very annoyed with this situation; he wasn't use to so much attention. 'This ship is too damn small!' He thought to himself.

"Well if they make you uncomfortable ask them to stop." He was glad to at lease have her attention now.

"Nobody is doing anything inappropriate, they just keep pursuing me! With certain women, no isn't enough if they think you are available." He hoped he was making his point.

"What do you want me to do, make a ship wide announcement ' Logan is off limits he's mine touch him you'll spend a fortnight in the brig'?" She raised an eyebrow challenging him.

"Yes!" He knew she was being sarcastic but it didn't matter.

" Logan !"

"Kathryn if they knew about us they would leave me alone." He was trying hard to keep with the conversation as she wiggled around on top of him.

She leaned in closer running her hands up his chest and around his neck, "I'm not ready for the kids to know that mommy's got a boyfriend, not yet o'kay." She pressed her body in to him purposely arousing him.

He sighed heavily "Alright, but soon?" He asked hopeful. He really couldn't resist her. Her blue eyes were sparkling by the light of the stars and her body reeked of arousal.

She placed her soft hand on the side of his face and traced his bottom lip with her thumb. " Logan , maybe in a few weeks, can you give me that?"

He nodded but inside Logan was going to burst with frustration, she was so hard headed. He wanted to fuck her in the mess hall during dinner, to literally, put it all on the table.

Logan was now imagining the look on the faces of a couple dozen unsuspecting crew members as he threw Leola Root Surprise on the floor to make room on the small table for their captain. In a mix of intrigue and horror they would watch helplessly as he mounted her, tearing her clothes from her body, leaving only her darkest secret- a matching set made entirely of black lace: the bra that kissed the skin of her chest, and its partner, made off less material, covering the apex between her thighs. Logan searched with ease for the string that separated her cheeks. He could feel his hands on the soft flesh of her buttocks as he traced his fingers down the string nestled in her crack. He could feel the heat of her sex underneath the sopping lace…

"Are you tired?" She asked him; interrupting his insane musings.

"Not at all." He replied. Kathryn took his arm and led him to her bedroom; she undressed leaving on her well kept secret for Logan to enjoy, she put her cloths in the proper place and after taking Logan 's cloths from him they crawled into bed. Logan pulled her over to him before rolling over her smothering her in kisses, he ran his hands over her warm body feeling her warm hands on his back and another tangled in his hair. The lace she wore scratched against his skin reminding him it was there. She pressed her lips against his neck then captured his earlobe between her teeth gently holding and sucking on it, breathing purposefully in to his ear. Her actions were driving him crazy and he was ready to show her just how tired he wasn't. He moved down her body quickly and pulled her hips closer to his face. He pulled the lace to the side and his lips ascended on her soft mound his mouth covered her opening and he moaned with her, tasting her he continued to feast. Logan started to growl for Kathryn's amusement. She was laughing quietly; he enjoyed the sound of her laughter especially during sex.

"Lieutenant Delaney to Logan " Logan groaned and ignored the com continuing with his previous task.

" Logan you should get that" she patted his head that was stationed between her legs.

"Lieutenant Delaney to Logan , please respond." he grumbled again and kissed Kathryn wiping her juices on her cheek purposely; she shrieked and wiped her face.

"Yeah I will, then maybe you'll understand" he picked up his combadge " Logan here, go ahead" he hid his annoyance, wiping his damp chin. Kathryn watched him standing by the bed completely naked his penis was erect and his lips were swollen and glistening. Kathryn flushed at the sight of him.

"Hey Logan ! I was wondering if you and I could meet privately to go over some of the defensive techniques you were showing us today, it's just that with so many of us I didn't fully grasp the exercise."

Logan pointed at the combadge with widened eyes he mouthed the words 'SEE WHAT I MEAN' Kathryn didn't see it, she wasn't paying much attention to anything at the moment. "Megan I will see if Tom would be ok with you joining his session tomorrow or maybe B'Elanna, I'll get back to you as soon as I know."

"Alright," she sounded disappointed

"And Megan, please don't call me this late ever again, unless it's an emergency."

"Oh, sure Logan , I'm sorry about that."

"It's alright, Logan out" he looked down at Kathryn.

"What? It seems valid," Kathryn wondered what the problem was.

"At 23 hundred hours!" He wanted to discuss this situation with her until he got his way, but she had other ideas.

"Hey, weren't you doing something over here?" she pointed at her body, it was just how he had left it." She wiggled seductively.

He sighed, "You win, for now" pulling her roughly toward him he played with her. She laughed delighted at his submission and wrapped her arms around him.

The following morning on the bridge, the captain had made first contact with an alien civilization that calls themselves Rascallions. They were aliens from Rascalon a nearby planet. Rascallions were a very friendly race equally advanced as the Federation, and Captain Janeway was very happy to meet with their leader. Janeway stood in the transporter room and waited as the Woman and her assistant was beamed aboard.

Doyenne Ivana was a beautiful woman, and she held her self in a majestic manner. The introductions between each group were quick and formal. Janeway learned that the handsome man accompanying her was Strew. He took Kathryn's hand and kissed it. Kathryn noticed the spots on Strew's hands.

"Your markings are similar to a species in the Alpha Quadrant known as Trill. Are you familiar with them?" She asked beginning conversation with their new friends while they toured her ship.

She found that even though Rascallions look similar to Trills, they did't possess a symbiote and, their spots go down their shoulders and onto their hands instead of to their feet. Janeway finished the tour in engineering where they met her Chief Engineer. The time spent with the Doyenne and her assistant was all Janeway needed to determine wither not to accept their invitation of rest and relaxation for her crew. B'Elanna also liked the Rascallions, Janeway knew they didn't know how impressive that was, B'Elanna suggested it would be a great place to set Voyager down and do a complete over haul of the ships systems. Janeway wasn't as excited about her idea. Janeway chose not to answer her but Janeway knew the engineer would bring it up again in tonight's meeting. Soon after their visitors had left, Janeway ordered her pilot to plot a course for Rascalon and the senior staff met briefly to discuss their new friends.

"Captain, Voyager needs this!" The engineer spoke excitedly later that evening (as expected).

"I know B'Elanna." The captain was never happy at the thought of sitting around when they had a whole quadrant to get through but mainly it would leave Voyager vulnerable."

"Tuvok?" She asked the Vulcan what his thoughts were in one word.

"After Mr. Logan and I have a look around I will be able to give you a full recommendation Captain."

The security sweep went well. Chakotay had visited the planet with the other two men and became better acquainted with Doyenne Ivana. Her features were strikingly unique and he found her to be very intelligent and witty.

"I'd like to invite you and your captain to dinner at my house tomorrow night. We can discuss some of the more exciting details about our planet." She smiled at Chakotay as the Commander and Dyoness walked through a large public building while Tuvok and Logan looked around the out side. Tuvok was impressed with how seriously Logan handled these routine sweeps; the man was obviously no stranger to surprise attacks, because he left no corner unchecked. He watched the strange man work. He was led by his sense of smell and instinct; if Tuvok wasn't a Vulcan he knew he would be envious of the man's abilities, Logan was a machine and a perfect security guard. Except that he would often refer to officers as "Bub" however, he had never once refered to Tuvok as such.

Tuvok insisted that the captain take Logan with her to Ivana's house for dinner. She was amused by his emotionless Volcan face; it clearly expressed to her that he was suspicious about her relationship with Logan . After so many years together Janeway and Tuvok could say a lot to each other simply by the twitch of a brow. Kathryn knew that she would have to talk to her old friend about her relationship sooner then she hoped. Logan was pleased to accompany her, he had noticed during their initial meeting with the planets leader and her assistant, that Strew had taken a slight interest in the captain, unless gawking was part of their culture. Even though his presence meant nothing to Strew in the way that Logan would like it to; he could at least be there. Logan didn't like that he was unable to stake a claim on his woman to ward off possible suitors he blamed it on his animal instincts for wanting to mark his territory.

Ivana's house was large and the decor appeared antique. She explained that it was her family's home and she often entertained and vacationed within. All of her servants were given time off except for one handsome man named Cyr.

"He drew the short straw." Logan joked to Chakotay.

"Madame Ivana?" Kathryn started to ask the Rascallion woman a question.

"Please call me Ivana."

"Ivana, do you always cook for new visitors?"

"No, not always, it depends on who they are and how I feel towards them. I love to cook and I do it well so at every opportunity I get I entertain. How about you? Would you like to help me?" Ivana thought it was the perfect opportunity to bond with the female starship captain.

Chakotay had entered the kitchen with Strew and Logan just in time to answer for her "Don't let her do any baking, not unless it is supposed to be burnt."

She glared at her first officer; then to her smirking lover, "I don't cook very well, but I'd be glad to lend a hand." She admitted to the amused woman next to her.

"That's alright I'll give you some vegetables to chop." Ivana set a few bright colored objects in front of Kathryn. Before chopping she compared them with vegetables she was familiar with: potatoes, large carrots, and to her horror, Leola Root.

"Your house is beautiful" Kathryn told her.

"It has been in my family for generations." She smiled. "But I added on to it when I became Dyones I am the first female leader my planet has ever seen, It is very intriguing for me to meet you because you are a female leader as well"

"Well yes, of a small ship." she said modestly.

"Nonsense Captain your crew respects you, I bet if you settled on a planet you'd be their leader until you couldn't lead them anymore."

"Please Ivana Call me Kathryn. As tempting as it is at times, to test that theory, we haven't given up on our goal."

"Of course, Kathryn" she watched the men walk back and forth through the kitchen with logs meant for the fire. "Strew, where is Cyr? Why have you put our guests to work?"

"They offered Madame, Cyr went to the wine cellar."

"We want to help, really." Chakotay assured her.

Kathryn was chopping the vegetables into small pieces without any trouble until she moved on to the root.

"That root is a little more difficult, I could cut it if you'd like"

"No, I can do it, I just got to put my back into it" she smiled at her. "Ouch!" Kathryn pulled her finger away and held it up careful not to bleed everywhere, she felt foolish for being so careless.

Across the room Logan heard her; he laid the wood down on the floor before hurrying over to the sink where Kathryn was holding her finger. Logan realized it was nothing urgent but he felt compelled to ease his lover's pain anyway.

Returning to the sink after grabbing a towel, Ivana was shocked to see Kathryn standing calmly with her finger in her handsome security officer's mouth. Ivana took in the scene before her: Logan held on to Kathryn's hand; holding it in his mouth, Ivana noticed him gently sucking on her wounded digit. Kathryn had her hand comfortably on his chest and appeared grateful until she realized everyone was looking, she then, retracted her finger very quickly and turned a bright shade of red.

"Thanks Logan " She mumbled, there was an awkward silence in the room.

Chakotay stood silently holding his breath he knew Kathryn was embarrassed. When Ivana looked at Kathryn's finger and discovered that it was completely healed Chakotay was just as surprised as the others.

"Alright, stand down red alert, it was just a scratch!" Kathryn joked; she wanted to toss Logan in to the brig for that. There had to be something in the rule book about embarrassing the captain.

Kathryn felt it was necessary to explain his ability to the on-lookers, Chakotay included, he was still unaware of this ability; the incident in the holdeck way back had been kept quiet. The audience was impressed, and after a quick Q&A the incident was soon forgotten, or at least no one was talking about it any more. The two women continued to cook the remainder of the meal.

Nearly finished Ivana turned to Kathryn and teased, "You are surrounded by handsome men Kathryn, tell me that you haven't noticed."

"Yes, I've noticed I'm not blind but as Captain I have a certain standard to uphold." She gave Ivana a sweet smile.

"You aren't married or involved with anyone, or we just haven't met him- her?"

"It is hard to become involved at my level. I'm sure you can understand that."

Ivana nodded and stopped stirring the pot she had been tending to. "Is Commander Chakotay, involved with anyone?"

"No, not that I know of," she was a little surprised by this direct question. "We are pretty close, so I think I would know." She smiled at Ivana, she didn't know exactly how she felt about this beautiful exotic woman's interest in her first officer, and Kathryn knew that Chakotay wouldn't turn Ivana down.

"And Logan ?" Ivana watched Kathryn closely; she was very suspicious of the relationship between the Captain and the Assistant to the Chief of Security, as he was introduced to her. From the moment she saw the two of them together in the transporter room Ivana had noticed that Logan had been watching Kathryn; he was completely engaged in her every movement and was enjoying himself smiling when she smiled and he laughed when she was witty and she would smile back at him. They were flirtatious; it was very discreet, but Ivana noticed.

"He is very private" Kathryn wasn't comfortable with lying to Ivana.

"I see," was all she said but her mind was turning; she was interested now in discovering what she could about what Kathryn _wasn't_ saying. There was something romantic in their story, she began running scenarios thorough her mind, she wondered if: he is in love with her and she doesn't know it, or she knows, but refuses to allow him to get close to her. Or that they were lovers at one time and had never gotten over one another- if that were the case Ivana bet that Kathryn broke it off with him. Finally, Ivana believed the best explanation was that Logan and Kathryn are secretly involved; she thought to herself 'Kathryn was way too comfortable with her finger in his mouth'. She would keep their relationship a secret because of these "standards" she spoke of.

The meal was prepared and the table was set. Kathryn sat between Ivana and Strew (who was busying the captain with conversation). Logan and Chakotay finished their meals first because they did very little talking and mostly listened, but Chakotay was leery of the eye that Logan had been giving Strew and he was concerned Kathryn might notice too. Chakotay cared for Logan and understood more than anyone how Logan felt about her.

" Logan , When did you join the Voyager Crew?" Ivana asked noticing she had turned his attention from Strew.

"I'd say well over three months ago, maybe four" Logan gave Ivana his full attention.

Kathryn was telling me a little bit about you fascinating story. Did you leave any family behind?"

"I have a brother but we haven't talked for many years."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She replied. Their conversation was now being observed by the others. "Please forgive me Kathryn, Chakotay I mean no disrespect for asking Logan this, but you don't strike me as the "space ship" type, I'd just like to let you know that you are welcome to stay here if you wanted to. We would certainly help you set up a home here." Ivana knew it was a long shot and did not believe he would stay, but she wanted to see what he would say.

"Thank you Ma'am, I'd rather be set up in a cabin out in the woods bathing in a lake but I am very happy on Voyager I have grown to care about the crew, they have become very important to me." Logan made a conscious effort not to look at Kathryn but he could feel her smile from across the table. Ivana also smiled, 'BINGO'.

After dinner the five of them settled into the living room and shared a bottle of wine.

Ivana sat on the arm of the chair that Chakotay was sitting in. Kathryn looked on as she leaned over him and asked about his tattoo.

"Very interesting" Kathryn heard her reply to the story about his father she was familiar with.

Strew leaned in closer to Kathryn, "She likes him." He smiled at her.

Kathryn smiled back "Should I pass him a note in study hall?"

Strew didn't understand her joke until Kathryn quietly explained it to him and he laughed harder then Logan thought the quip deserved. He was starting to feel like the fifth wheel.

"Please excuse me for a moment I'd like to get some fresh air; it isn't everyday we can breathe "real" air." Logan stood waiting for the ok from their host and his captain.

"I'll join you," Chakotay took the opportunity to talk with Logan alone.

Outside on the balcony of Ivan's Estate, Logan leaned over the railing at the yard below.

"I know Chakotay." he replied to his friend before any statement was made.

"What?"

"I'll relax, the guy doesn't know she's spoken for, and Kathryn would never..." He shook his head.

"She doesn't even know he's attracted to her." Chakotay brought up a valid point leaning on the railing along side of his friend.

"I know! It kills me, she has no idea. Such a brilliant woman-" he stopped short and looked at her laughing she put her hand on Strew's arm. "She is beautiful," he admired her features and adored her laugh. "Poor guy should quit while he's ahead." he laughed to himself Kathryn was crazy about him he didn't worry that she would even conceder another man, it wasn't that he was concerned.

"I know that what it is that bothers you so much; this is just another reason you'd like your relationship to be less private." Chakotay had hit the nail on the head. He and Logan had talked in length about the issue he was having keeping his relationship secret. "I understand that Logan but Kathryn is stubborn and she doesn't see it, she needs to see it to really understand it," Chakotay was trying to tell him something. "Kathryn is a woman. She is prone to the same sorts of jealous impulses as any other woman just differently and not so easily." Chakotay hoped he was getting through to him, and he was. Logan decided that she might just need to see for herself just how uncomfortable watching your lover pursued is.

The next morning the crew was assigned new duty shifts that included R&R on the planet. Tom was instructed to land Voyager, the first day was all business for the senior staff. Kathryn trusted the Rascallions but she was not going to let her guard down. All personnel were expected to remain on guard while on duty.

The Rascallions were wonderful hosts as Captain Janeway had already found out the previous evening. There was a welcoming party scheduled to take place at a large camp for the crew of Voyager on the following day. Rascallon was a wonderful place to take a vacation. The water and the air were warm and clean, and the plant life was bright and voluptuous. Ivana told Kathryn that this particular camp had been in her family for generations. There were a few cottages spread out along what looked like a large lake and tables, resembling picnic tables from earth's history, scattered around the area for groups to gather and enjoy meals. There were fields where native sports were played and benches for the spectators to sit in. Kathryn was touring the camp with her Chief of Security and his assistant listening to Ivana explain their surroundings while they looked at the field in front of them.

"Rascallians play a traditional game of Tap on this paved area of the field." She pointed in front of them and they walked on it observing the markings and such. It reminded Kathryn of a basketball court. "It is a game using this ball" She held up a large black rubber ball that was the size of a basketball but not as heavy, "the object is to get it into the opponents basket at the other end." The basket looked like a large cloth pocket and was low to the ground; she tossed the ball into the basket. "The two teams then race to kick the ball from the basket" she demonstrated by walking up to the basket then bringing her leg up using her toe to bump the ball out of the basket and into her arms. "That determines possession of the ball" she explained putting the ball away "There is a lot more to it of course," she smiled. "We can get a friendly game together if some of your crew would like to learn it." She turned away from the field and continued to

point out some of the other things next to the court.

"There are warm showers located here by the court for the players, they aren't private but still they get used at every game and practice. They feel good on a hot day or warm night after running around on the court the players often rinse in between sessions; that is why the court is paved- it soaks up all the water." Kathryn looked at the setup; the plumbing for the showers resembled those of earth's history. There were pipes coming up from the ground with a knob that Kathryn guessed controlled the water and a head on the top that hung down where the water must come out. On the ground were a few large flat stones and a small drain, it was obvious that they were only for a quick rinsing.

"Sessions?" Logan asked her.

"Yes there are 5 sessions in one game. Are you thinking about playing?" Ivana asked him eagerly.

"Yeah, I think it'd be fun." He nudged Chakotay, "Are you in?"

Chakotay looked hesitant, "Maybe."

Kathryn settled in for the night snuggling up to Logan on the couch in her room.

"I wonder how Chakotay's date is going" Logan knew that Kathryn didn't know about it, she had been too busy.

"Date?" She was confused and surprised.

"With Dynesse Ivana," Logan wiggled is eyebrows at her.

"Really?" she shrugged "Excellent choice, well done Commander" she praised the absent man.

Logan bent down and kissed her head as she read her report.

"I love you," He told her.

"I know," she kissed his lips and he was very gentle. "Are you alright, Honey? You seem sad."

"Yes, I'm fine actually. I think that I am content actually, it's very foreign to me to feel like this. Are you done?" Logan was considering his life to be normal for the first time, that he could remember, but it wouldn't be perfect until he felt free to love Kathryn publicly like a normal person would.

"Yes, I'm done." She sat up and leaned on his shoulder. "You staying here tonight" she asked hopeful, they didn't spend the night together last night and she missed him.

"Only if you'll have me."

"Of course I will." She kissed him sweetly and pulled him closer to her kissing him again. She let her lips linger a moment before she hugged him tightly. He inhaled taking in her sweet scent; his nose was buried deep into the curve of her neck. He ran a hand over her hair and moved it away from her shoulder. She still had her uniform on but he kissed her shoulder anyway and hugged her tighter. They sat there for a while just enjoying each others embrace. It had been a while since either of them felt so good in the arms of another. Eventually Kathryn stood up and took Logan to her bed.

Spooning in bed the two lovers were content to lay forever just as they were. Her bottom tucked into him perfectly as if he was purposely molded to fit her. He kissed her sweetly behind her ear smelling her body and her hair. Lazily he ran his hand up and down her naked side. Within a few minutes she could feel his arousal pressing on her buttocks. Logan placed the arm he was laying on under her armpit and pulled her closer to him, he used his other hand gently to message her buttocks, then he moved his fingers in between her legs and gently stroked her from behind. Kathryn leaned back into him and tangled her hand in his hair pulling on him passionately in order to find his lips. She sucked gently on them, as he worked his fingers through her entrance. He moved the hand underneath her to pinch her nipple gently causing Kathryn to wither in delight. She threw her free leg over him allowing him better access to her sex while she reached in between her back and his stomach to stroke his large hard cock.

Logan continued to squeeze Kathryn's breast, he moved his fingers from her entrance to explore another position. He ran his hand down her smooth belly and cupped her pussy in his hand, he massaged it moving up and down then entering her with his middle finger and pulling out slowly to linger over her clit before entering her again. The penetration was driving her crazy she needed to feel him inside her. While kissing his face Kathryn simply adjusted herself to allow Logan to enter her with his stiff erection. He sucked on her neck and she leaned into him feeling his length fill her completely, the sensation was so intense she bit down on his jaw and buried him into her sex rocking her hips to allow him in further then further. Logan kissed her hotly, and she bit down again and sucked on his bottom lip driving him crazy. He moved his hands over her body touching her breasts then moved to her waist helping Kathryn to keep the current pace and depth. He kissed along her collar bone allowing her access to his neck and she took full advantage of his positioning her hand once tangled in his hair moved toward the back of his neck and down his shoulders, she drug her nails over him leaving a mark that disappeared immediately. With her free hand she found his massaging her pussy and she caressed it sweetly. Their passion was ablaze when Kathryn finally cried out loosing herself in her lover. Logan lost control fucking her hard; he was holding her as closely as he could; deeply penetrating her in a solid rhythm. Kathryn was helpless as he delivered her the most incredible orgasm she had ever received. Without realizing it her hands griped tightly on the fist full of his hair. Her whole body froze, and tightened because of the force behind her climax and she pierced his arm with the nails of her other hand. She cried out so loud she was certain that the gamma shift on deck 15 had heard her. Her orgasm triggered Logan 's as well- giving deck 15 an ear full.

Logan never left her side and the two completely satisfied lovers fell fast a sleep.

"_Scarlet Witch, are you alright?"_

_"I'll be fine Wolverine. Thank you for keeping with my pace" _

_Wolverine and a few of the other X-Men were working with some of the members of another group of mutants known as The Avengers: Scarlet Witch and her brother Quicksilver. They were on their way out of a dark cave after completion of their mission. Scarlet Witch was falling behind moving along the edge of the cave. She slipped nearly falling to her death but Wolverine managed to grab on to her hand and she slipped again out of his grasp. He reached for her with his other hand and begged her to hold on. His position on the cliff did not help the situation and he was loosing his footing._

_"Help Quicksilver, Ice Man!" Wolverine looked down and Scarlet Witch was slipping slowly down his arm. He reached down holding both of her hands but was unable to keep his grip without falling himself and was forced to let go in order to better position himself. _

_"Hold on!" he squeezed her hand tightly. _

_Wolverine, I- I can't hold on"_

_Help! He yelled. Quick silver was closer now, unable to move at his usual speed due to the unstable ledge._

_"No, she's slipping! She's slipping!" Wolverine panicked._

_Wolverine and quicksilver watched helplessly as Scarlet witch disappeared into the cave's depth. _

"NO!" Logan popped out of bed scaring Kathryn out of her dreams.

" Logan , Lights!" The lights turned on to reveal a large naked man standing by her bed heaving and sweaty. "What happened?" She moved towards him and grabbed his arm.

Logan took a long moment then sat on the edge of the bed and told Kathryn about his dream.

" Logan , I'm sorry." she comforted him as they lay down again in her bed.

"She was Magneto's daughter, he was furious with me, and hasn't forgiven me."

"It wasn't your fault. Magneto, isn't he the crazy man, the leader of the brotherhood?" She asked him. Logan had talked about the two different groups before but she needed a refresher.

"Yes, I felt terrible Kathryn; she was a wonderful person, not at all like her father."

"I know you did everything that you could, it is normal to feel guilty especially because you feel like you failed her." She held him close to her and they fell back asleep.

The camp was set up for the party there was food and music the sun was hot. Kathryn and her crew were dressed in cool summer dresses and shorts. Kathryn had on a long strapless cotton sundress that she replicated; Ivana had recommended the pattern and it was very comfortable.

Earlier that day she took a walk with Chakotay around the lake and discussed ships business. It felt good to breathe in the atmosphere of the planet and hear the sounds of its inhabitants. Kathryn had been spending most of the day with B'Elanna who was required to relax on Chakotay's orders. Kathryn enjoyed spending time with B'Elanna she was pleased that their relationship had flourished the way it had. The two women tried to help set up for the party but were denied the opportunity and were forced to lay out in the sun by the lake most of the day sun bathing and talking girl talk.

Logan spent most of the day with Tom, Harry and Ayala learning to play Tap, Chakotay was interested in becoming a referee for the game. Kathryn was proud of her crew they were all mixing well with the Rascallions so far. When the game began most of her crew was on the planet. Kathryn noticed Logan 's fan club had gotten a little bigger, she sighed. It wasn't that she didn't believe that Logan had admirers, she wasn't oblivious. The truth was that she wanted Logan established among the crew and respected without any of the crew feeling like he has received special treatment. She was already growing tired of sneaking around she needed to talk to Tuvok first but now was not the time.

The planet was very warm and after the first few sessions of the game all of the players had removed their shirts and Kathryn noticed a few pairs of ogling eyes. But she wasn't going to say they were all on Logan there were a lot of handsome men out on the Tap Court .

Kathryn and B'Elanna watched the game unfold in front of them. They had been getting into the game like everyone else who was present. Kathryn noticed Chakotay more interested in Ivana then the game he was supposed to be refereeing.

"Chakotay!" She called to him and immediately got his attention. "Keep your eyes on the game Commander!" She teased him, and he turned bright red. She was very happy her friend was enjoying himself. She only hoped he didn't get too attached.

"It should be criminal for him to run around without his shirt on" B'Elanna was sitting next to the Captain, she spoke to her without taking her eyes off of the game.

"Who?" She looked at Chakotay again, who was still wearing his shirt and then to Tom who was looking rather good these days.

"You have to ask?" She laughed a little and nodded toward Logan . "I should really thank him, since Tom started working with Logan his physique has improved. I really hope it ends up looking like Logan 's" she smiled at Kathryn who couldn't help smiling, "Harry is looking pretty good too" she continued, "they all are, so are you."

"We have all been working pretty hard." Kathryn replied but it wasn't really what B'Elanna meant. Her curiosity was getting the better of her and she was getting to comfortable.

"Do you think he is getting along well with the others, do they respect him?"

"I think he has become one of us."

"Seven became head of Astrometrics because of the knowledge she acquired in the collective. Logan has become Tuvok and Chakotay's right hands." B'Elanna looked at her captain; and she began to realize what was concerning the captian. Kathryn continued, "Do you think the crew understands why, do you understand why?"

"At first no, but after working with him we understand. Logan 's abilities are incredible, and pardon me captain but you'd have to be a fool to ignore that resource." B'Elanna looked at the captain seriously. "Tuvok has been more content with his security team, and we know that if it wasn't for Logan you and Harry may not be here today."

They watched more of the game and Kathryn contemplated B'Elanna's words. She watched Logan running around on the court. She loves when his body heats up: his muscles bulge and his veins swell. She flushed just thinking about how well she knew his body and that she was very familiar with his body's reaction to activity. It was because of this thought that Kathryn then realized how sexy she found him to be during their training sessions.

"Do you think Logan gets a lot of attention from the women on the ship?" Kathryn asked B'Elanna.

"Oh yeah, look," She nodded as the fourth session ended some of the people made their way onto the field to talk with the players during their break and offered help with their sunscreen. Seven women were talking animatedly to Logan ; five of them were members of Voyagers crew. Kathryn watched Logan , he was charming, he let the women indulge in cheap thrills touching his arm or shoulder, one of them put her hand briefly on his chest, Kathryn tensed slightly but that reaction was nothing compared to what happen next. Kathryn nearly lost it when another woman offered to rub sunscreen on his back. This caught B'Elanna's attention and she ran over to Tom and helped him with his sunscreen before anyone else did. Kathryn for the first time wished her relationship with Logan wasn't a secret. Watching the beautiful young woman run her hands down Logan 's back infuriated her. She was surprised it bothered her as it did. These women were touching her man. Was she really that possessive? She was! They defiantly wouldn't do that if they knew- She had a thought, 'that bastard'. As the game started again for its final session, he shot her a smile and tossed her the sunscreen; winking at her he turned his attention back to the game. 'He knows what he's doing.' Kathryn was on to him.

B'Elanna returned and sat down next to her, "That little redhead has been eyeing Tom all day, I thought it was time for me to make my presence known."

"Tom would never B'Elanna."

"Oh I know. You wouldn't be bothered by another woman flirting with your boyfriend?" She looked at her captain with curiosity.

She laughed "Mark, the man I was engaged to, used to work late with a woman in the university where he taught. He worked very closely to her, it never bothered me until I found out that she would tell him that we were engaged to long and that I probably wasn't very serious about our wedding plans. I thought she was trying to move in on my territory, and she was, but I was confident in our relationship. It left me with a bitter taste, whenever Mark would talk about her I would get visibly annoyed and he would get angry because he thought I was jealous. As woman we understand other woman," Kathryn smiled at B'Elanna and delivered her final blow "he eventually married her."

"Ouch." B'Elanna shook her head, she understood. Captain Janeway was as much of a woman as B'Elanna was; she was also very confident and smart. Though she was probably right to think that Mark would never leave her that woman he trusted moved in as soon as she was given the opportunity and it was a low blow.

She watched Logan again, she hadn't thought about that in a long time. She knew that Logan didn't like the attention that Strew had been giving her, as harmless as she thought it was she swelled slightly proud of her man for being so good to her or was it that it felt good to be possessed. The sun had begun to set on the final session and when it had ended and a few people had rushed the field to congratulate the winners who had started to make use of the showers located next to the court, Kathryn and B'Elanna stayed in their seats. Logan was joined once again by his admirers. Kathryn watched as Logan broke away from them, he turned to one of the empty showers and turned on the water he stepped into the stream just enough to completely wet his upper body and damped his jeans and then he turned it off. The outdoor lighting reflected off the moisture on his skin highlighting every divot created by his well built form. He lifted his arms up and ran his hands through his hair and moved slightly

as if he was stretching. The women had fallen silent and Kathryn was ashamed at their behavior, they were gawking at her man.

"Woo boy" B'Elanna broke the silence between them. "That..." B'Elanna was speechless at the image in front of her. "Tom doesn't have a back like that, not yet." Kathryn didn't know this but B'Elanna was purposely laying it on thick.

While Tom was talking with Logan Kathryn watched, Logan had his thumb resting on the button of his jeans weighing the band down exposing the very intimate skin that led to his most private area and it was obvious that the women noticed. She was convinced he was putting on a show because he knows which of her buttons to push, that flat spot well beneath his navel, closer to his groin was Kathryn's weak spot. Whenever she was engrossed in a report he'd stand in front of her just like that in his underwear, slacks, or towel and act as though he had no idea what he was doing, Kathryn blushed Logan was gorgeous and he knew it turned her on. Now he was doing it in front of these women, just to get to her.

"It might get colder later; I'm going to go get a sweater if anyone is looking for me." Kathryn got up from her seat. She walked over to a pile of towels brought out for the players and she grabbed four one for each member of her crew that was playing she walked up to the small group of them.

Kathryn tossed a towel at each man adding a little extra force behind the towel she through at her man. "The sonic shower might be more effective. Why don't you boys go get cleaned up for dinner." She was looking directly at Logan 's smug face that had mission accomplished all over it. "Don't track water all over my ship." She turned on her heel and Logan watched the sway of her hips as she walked away.

"Yes ma'am" he called to her.

On her way back to the ship Kathryn was becoming increasingly more aggravated the more she thought about Logan 's behavior. 'Really Kathryn what did he do?' It's not like he was doing anything wrong. The women were just talking to him, and touching him. 'Yes but he was egging it on acting as if he enjoyed their attention just to get a rise out of me' she said to herself. Kathryn Janeway was not a jealous person, not usually; at this point she was frustrated with her feelings. She took a deep breath to clear her thoughts, 'Kathryn if they knew about us they would leave me alone.' Kathryn remembered what he had said to her earlier in the week. Was this what he meant about them pursuing him? He just wanted her to see how unavoidable it was for him. 'If he wasn't so damn sexy' she thought and sighed.

"Janeway to Voyager one to beam up" Materializing on Voyager she was thinking about Logan, his sweaty body and messy hair he moved quickly around the court jumping and dodging the other men she was proud of her man, he was handsome and talented but also sweet, caring and gentle, he had a soft side. Those women know nothing about him but they could probably tell that there was more to him then his good looks just as Kathryn had. She didn't want to reveal their relationship too soon but she would have to soon enough. Tuvok would give her good advice. She found herself at Logan 's quarters and let herself in, she sat and waited.

"Lights 75 percent"

"Belay that, lights 15 percent" Logan heard her to his right and he looked over at her he had known she was near when he entered the room.

"Captain?!" He mocked surprise with a mischievous grin.

She was happy he was still playing the game and that his shirt was still off and his skin was still damp.

She rose from the chair and walked over to him, she put her hand on his chest and walked toward him pushing him backward onto his small bed.

"You think you're clever?" she undid his belt with one impressive moment, surprising even herself, then she pulled it from the loops of his blue jeans with one swift jerk and tossed it on the floor. The little bastard was instantly hard she noted. "Teasing those women?"

"I-"

"Oh no, I speak," his pants fell around his ankles and she pushed him onto the bed. "You made your point Mr. Logan now let me make mine" she crawled up his body and tugged on his underwear slightly revealing the spot he had innocently showed to those women after the game had ended. She licked it with one long slow stroke flattening her tongue on his hard abdomen, she sucked and nibbled the area while coaxing his penis from its home and when it was free she stroked him gently and sucked briefly on the tip. Al the while all she could think was 'he's mine, mine, mine' she chanted it over and over to her self. It was maddening and it pulled her into a crazy haze of possession. Moving up his chest she caressed him with her lips. Her hands eventually settling on top of him she found his lips and she kissed him claiming him. "Mine." The word slipped out but she wasn't talking to anyone. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled up her dress to reveal her bare bottom, he wondered for an instant if she had been without underwear all day, but he knew better, Kathryn took them off before he got there she planned on having him her way, her premeditated madness turned him on. He imagined her stewing with a mixture of anger and desire as she paced his quarters and decided what his punishment would be. So far he'd say he deserved it. He felt owned, for the first time in his life he knew he belonged. He unzipped her dress in the back and then she pulled it off herself leaving her in a gorgeous strapless black silk bra, perfect for her dangerous mood. Logan watched her straddling him she stroked his cock her eyes never leaving his. Her breasts popped slightly out the top of her bra and he wanted to touch them. She smacked his hand away and pushed both of them down at his sides so that he wouldn't be tempted again.

She spat on his cock from where she sat using her saliva to moisten his hard-on she placed her entrance over his tip and slammed down on to him devouring his cock with one thrust she was wet with hunger and adrenaline, her thigh muscles burned in sweet pleasure as she quickened the pace demanding all of him as much as she wanted and how fast she wanted it. She pulled his hand to her mouth and sucked on the salty skin of his thumb then she placed the moist finger where she wanted it. He rested his hand on her lower abdomen and used his thumb to stroke her clit gently purposely making her crazy. Driven made with passion she slammed down on him grinding her hips burying him deep inside her, possessing him. The whole scene had shown Logan a new side of his sexy diplomat and he was very turned on. When she came he quickly rolled over on top of her and gave it to her as hard as she had demanded making her cum again, in a fury of passion his release came and they relaxed in each others arms. The two kissed breathlessly before sprawling out searching for air to breath.

In the same moment Kathryn put her dress back on and pulled her underwear from the chair he found her in. "I need to talk to Tuvok first." Was all she said before she left him sprawled out, ravished and grinning wildly.

Her legs were wobbly and she held the lift for a moment to get her bearings. She had fucked him good, damn good. She smiled and laughed out load, damn good she thought again. She put her panties on in the turbolift, she was soaked with his seed and she needed to clean up before talking with Tuvok he would probably experience the Pon Far early if she showed up to the brige in this state. After a quick visit to her quarters she headed to the bridge. She found Tuvok alone, she knew he would be.

"Captain?" he was perplexed her arousal was so obvious, she was usually more careful around him. He moved to Commander Chakotay's chair and she sat in hers.

"You know about us Tuvok." She demanded "Tell me what you think?" She looked at him and focused on his face it was expressionless but she knew her old friend well.

"I am unsure what you are asking me." He was a smart man and he was aware that the captain had developed a romantic relationship and it didn't take long to figure out it was with Logan . "I have been suspicious of your relationship with Mr. Logan I assume that is the situation you are referring to."

"Yes, I have been keeping it a secret Chakotay and you are the only ones who know. What would happen if the crew found out?"

"Captain, what happens when the crew does indeed find out about your relationship isn't an issue. If your intentions are honest and admirable you needn't be worried. You're the captain of this vessel and no one here will reprimand you for your relationship. It is illogical to think that you can keep your relationship a secret for very long. Either the relationship must cease or you take full responsibility for it."

Tuvok was aware Captain Janeway never did or said anything without thinking it through and she was not the impulsive type even though she appeared that way at times.

"How long have you known?" She was curious.

"I have suspected for many months now, almost convinced but without any hard facts I hadn't been completely sure until you walked in just now."

She smiled, of course he would have only assumed until he was given hard evidence of their relationship. "And now that you know for sure?"

"I wish you good fortune in your relationship Captain. It is in the words of Ensign Paris, about time."

She laughed, "Commander you have the bridge." Leaving her Vulcan friend she exited the bridge.

In the transporter room she met up with Logan .

"Ready?" he asked her, she knew what he was really asking.

"Yes I'm ready" She looked at him he was smooth shaven and clean.

They stood on the transporter pad "I see you're wearing my favorite shirt" she tugged playfully on his tight fitted black t-shirt. Logan bent down and kissed her lips gently, Kathryn pulled away slowly after hearing a pair of feet shuffling over by the transporter controls. "Energize" Kathryn called to Megan Delaney who was watching in disbelief.

Once on the planet Kathryn told Logan "Well that takes care of the ship, I wouldn't be surprised if she makes an announcement." He held her hand as they walked to the camp.

" Logan , subtle, not in your face ok?" She didn't think making out at this party was a good idea.

"Sure thing babe" he quickly kissed her on the cheek and ran up to talk to a now very curious Tom.

Chakotay walked up to Kathryn with Ivana hanging off his arm, "I guess the secret is out" he was certainly glad. Ivana had been grilling Chakotay ever since the finger sucking incident.

Kathryn looked at the beautiful young woman whom she had grown familiar with. Chakotay really seemed to like her.

"Kathryn, Logan is gorgeous! Look at him he's like a school boy blushing infront of his friends! I knew there was something going on! Handsome here wasn't talking." she elbowed and then pointed at Chakotay. "I know where his true loyalties lie." She said to Kathryn.

Chakotay bent down and laid a sweet kiss on Ivana's lips then joked. "Don't take it too personal darling. I have to travel a long way with that woman."

Strew emerged from the crowd holding two drinks, "For you Kathryn, white wine." he smiled at her.

"Thank you Strew" she accepted the glass.

Logan had needed to talk to Chakotay he was pleased to see Strew once again by Kathryn's side. He walked up behind Kathryn and placed his hands on her hips, her hair brushed up against his nose as he worked his lips to her ear gently grazed it he spoke softly but loud enough for the small group to hear. "You are beautiful." he planted a small peck on her temple.

She put her hand on his and squeezed it, "thank you" she whispered and smiled at him.

"I'll be back, Kathryn," he kissed her again in the same spot nodding to the others. "Chakotay, would you mind?

"Ah, sure." He turned and squeezed Ivana's hand before leaving the others.

They were gone a short while and when they returned Logan found Kathryn with B'Elanna.

Kathryn danced with Logan throughout the night the choice of music was defiantly more to Logan taste then Kathryn's but she was having fun regardless. Logan was clearly enjoying himself with their new friends he was even laughing with Strew. The crew had been surprised to see that their captain had paired off with Logan and she knew that they were talking amongst each other about the newest of Voyager's relationships. It would be an adjustment she thought, it'll be alright.

She looked over at her first officer who had never left Ivana's side. She was laughing at his attempted dancing. Both men thought it would be a great idea to mimic an old fashioned square dance dragging Kathryn and Ivana into it. Chakotay locked arms with Ivana (who had no Idea what was going on) and skipped around then stealing Kathryn from Logan to spin with her as well leaving the pleasantly confused Ivana to dance with Logan instead. The two men were reduced to adolescence and it was contagious infecting other members of Janeway's crew and many of the Rascallions and eventually a train was started at Tom's request. Just before the band started to play a slow song that would interrupt the party goers' shenanigans, Logan pulled Kathryn out of the line to hold her in an intimate embrace.

Logan held Kathryn close to him her cheek rested on his and they closed their eyes while they swayed gently to the romantic tune. The others who were still coming down from the adrenalin rush that the train had caused hadn't noticed the two dancing by themselves at first, eventually the entire party had circled around them watching. B'Elanna knew the Captain would not want to be the center of attention so she grabbed Toms hand and nodded to Chakotay to join her and he did causing others to join with their partners.

"They are so sweet," B'Elanna whispered to Tom.

"I was right." Tom said matter of fact. "Wonder why she decided to come out with it."

"I know why."

"Why?"

"It's a woman thing Tom. Let's just leave it at that."

Kathryn and Logan were among the few left at the party when Logan decided it was time to tare Kathryn away. He took her to a secluded spot near the lake. There was a small cabin set high on a distant hill overlooking the lake, he took her inside. Logan had brought some of her things to the cabin. Kathryn changed into a pair of loose cotton pants and a large cotton tee. She felt relaxed and very comfortable. The fresh air was cool, she felt a pleasant breeze blow in from a window ajar across the empty room.

"What happened to the bed?" She noticed a vacant frame in the bedroom where she changed.

"I'll show you." Logan took her hand and led her to the back of the cabin where it faced the lake. There was a platform where the other cabins had chairs and tables to make for a nice dinner over looking the lake. On their platform was the rest of the bed. "I thought we could sleep out here."

"That sounds wonderful." Kathryn was genuine. She loved the idea because she knew, by the look on his face, how much Logan wanted to do it. "Will there be other people around?" Although she was ok with their sleeping arrangement, she wasn't comfortable with being on display.

"It turns out that Chakotay will be staying over there," he pointed off in the distance. "This week the lake is off limits to Rascallians because it is reserved for the crew of Voyager. However, it is not open to the entire crew of Voyager until tomorrow; tonight it is only open for the command team…and their guests." He winked at her. "Chakotay promised he would be too busy to concern himself with us."

She looked over at the cabin across the lake. The distance made it appear small. She guessed Ivana would join Chakotay tonight the two had shown interest in each other from the beginning.

"Well are you ready for bed?" She winked at him. She was excited to sleep under the stars. Logan was very thoughtful and romantic something she would have not expected from a rugged man like him but is one of the reasons she loves him as much as she does.

Logan crawled under the covers and helped Kathryn get situated. She laid down next to him, cradled in his arms, and the trees opened up to reveal the sky to her.

" Logan , is there a reason you picked this spot?" Something told her he was up to something.

"I think you know me better then anyone." He smiled "I picked this spot because of the view of the stars from here. Do you see the three stars above me, they make a triangle?" He pointed to them and then pointed out some of the brighter stars near it.

"Yes. Is it a constellation?"

"Exactly! While I was soaking in the culture earlier today, I was told this story by your boyfriend Strew." He winked at her teasing her.

There is a story told to the children of Rascallion when they are young. It is s a lesson in acceptance and looking beyond the way people look and such" he paused and kissed her. "They call it Decor and Gulo, the woman named Decor, was beautiful and brave she went into the forbidden forest. She ran into a beast, Gulo." He stopped and stared at him awhile.

"Well, is that it? Are you going to tell me all of it?"

"Alright" he took a deep breath and began. "There was a young woman, daughter to the Dion, like a king, her name was Décor, so she was a sort of princess if you will" Kathryn watched him delighted in his playful and bashful mood and her heart seeped with love for her man.

He continued, "she was an amazing young woman. She loved people and nature she believed whole heartedly in the good in all and most of all that her fate was predetermined, the latter is a common belief among Rascallions, like a commandment or something." He mumbled the last part then pulled Kathryn even closer and pointed up at the sky. "Right above you is where she resides in the stars, there, the brightest five of that large clump that is her heart. Near the triangle I showed you" Kathryn nodded and looked up at the specks of light.

"Decor set off in the woods as she always did. People warned her that the forest was a very dangerous place; ruled by a predator spent on eating young girls and boys." Kathryn smiled as Logan 's voice deepened and his natural growl echoed into the night.

"She was not frightened by the beast. He had never harmed her before, perhaps, she though it was not her fate. She headed out into the forest singing sweetly to herself. She then realized she was being followed she turned to see a man so ferocious she screamed, dropped her things, and ran. He was as fast as lightning storming through the trees, the moon light reflected off his fangs and it wasn't long till Decor felt the heat of his breath on her neck. The courageous young woman turned around surprising the beast with a large stick she had obtained and wacked him on the side of the head, rendering him unconscious." Logan paused for dramatic effect, and then continued, "Did Decor run? Did she hide or just finish the job? No, she propped the beast up against a tree and tended to the wound that she herself had inflicted upon him. As she cleaned his wound she thought about the man sitting before her: Ragged were his clothes, his hair was dirty and unkempt his fingernails were long and hard full of dirt and possibly blood. Eventually the injured man woke to the sound of her sweet voice singing as before. He felt his head being touched and warm water drip down his face. He grabbed her ready to strike her but the man realized she was helping him and he released the startled girl. He tried to stand but the pain in his head forced him down again.

'You shouldn't stand; you should rest.' She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder coaxing him into a resting position.

'Why are you doing this? I tried to kill you?'

"It may be in your nature to hurt people, but it isn't in mine. Now, hold still. What is your name?' he didn't answer. 'Do you have a name?' he still didn't answer. 'I will call you Gulo; I think it suits you.'

The young woman cared for the man and bandaged his head using the hem of her dress.

'Stupid girl, don't you realize I could kill you, even now?' he was irritated and felt foolish being nursed by his prey.

'Oh shut up! If you are going to kill me then get on with it. Now, you are all wrapped up check on it later to see if the bleeding has stopped, and for heavens sake keep it clean!' She stood up and put her hands on her hips. 'Good bye, Mr. Gulo.'

He watched her slowly walk away gathering her things then noticed a rabbit roasting by the fire and his heart swelled at the gesture. She mad hime dinner, probably hunted it on her own.

'Eat with me?' he called to her and, she did.

From that day on the two became the best of friends, some say they we even lovers."

Kathryn smiled looking up at Decor's constellation above her, "Is Gulo up here?"

"He is; right above me. " he pointed at the three stars that made the shape of a triangle and 5 bright stars fanned out above it. "That is his claw, notice that it points away from Decor, because he would never hurt her."

"That is a very sweet story. Is that it? I have a feeling there is more."

"Well, I got a huge kick out of the names. Are you familiar with Latin? It may not be the same in this universe or yours."

"We have an ancient language of Latin" she shook her head I'm not very familiar with it.

"Gulo is Latin, in a sense, for Wolverine" Kathryn raised a brow at him.

"And Decor is a starship captain?" she joked.

"No it is Beautiful or Beauty."

"Beauty and the Wolverine" Kathryn smiled and looked at the stars above.

"The sorry reminds me of us. You: beautiful, strong and compassionate then there's Me-"

Logan you're not a beast. You might be a little rough around the edges but you are a gentle man- most of the time" she smiled at him.

"I would never hurt you Kathryn. I would never let any harm come to you." He looked deep in to her eyes. "I have never known love like this in all my years, I belong here, with you."

"I -" He stopped her with a crushing kiss, what he felt in her kiss was all he wanted from her forever and they made love under Decor and Gulo.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Professor, did you find him? Jean Grey asked hopefull.

Professor Xavier sat in his wheelchair with the helmet that controlled Cerebro in his lap.

"Yes Jean."

"And?" She was worried.

"He is very happy where he is Jean, we should not interfere."

"Still he- we should let him know he can return home, incase he wants to or needs to."

"He won't come, he is in love."

Jean Grey huffed, "He should know Professor, and I'll go, send me to him."

"Of course, call a meeting in the war room and I'll brief all of you."

Professor Xavier rolled down the long platform that exited his mutant finding machine. He couldn't shake the intimate moment he witnessed. In all these years he had never thought Logan would find peace. He thought about the woman he was with she was an older woman and she had a brilliant mind. 'She was good for him.' Xavier thought. 'She was perfect and Logan knew it.' None the less Logan deserved to know that he had a choice to return or stay and Jean needed to see for herself that he had moved on and although Xavier was happy for his friend, he was concerned about what his absence would do to the X-Men.


End file.
